Guidance
by Verily I shall move forward
Summary: Orihime was lucky!  She was able to make a deal, if she helps with an adventure she would be able to see her future married to the man of her dreams.  But at what price?  What secrets does this deal hold?  OrihimexMany
1. The Beginning

**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not every thing is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: My first bleach fic. I dedicate this to all those fanfics that are like this.**_

_**Edit: Fixed chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>Annette: The Beginning<p>

Today was just not Orihime's day. First she scored low in that exam that was said to decide her future and then she dropped her barbecue banana sundae and got her clothes all dirty and sticky. Not to mention the fact that her confession happened to be ignored by Ichigo.

Now she just happened to drop in a well.

Yes, a well.

In the middle of the frickin' city!

"Ouch"

She picked herself up and noticed a wet patch on her dress.

"Oh no, is it that time of day?"

But she realise that it was not just a patch, it was the whole of her dress.

And to add insult to injury, the barbecue stain seemed to be worse, much worse.

What was a sticky orange stain on her lilac dress is now an orange infection that seemed to slowly seep forth.

Luckily, she had a spare set in her clothes she conveniently brought.

"Wow, that horoscope was right,_ bring a spare set of clothes, orange does not suit you._"

The columnist from 'ABC Please help me' always gave her the right advice.

She struggled to change out of her dress in her skinny jeans and frilly white blouse.

As soon as she finished changing it took her a few seconds to realise where she was.

"Oh yeah! I'm still in the well."

From the outside it seemed small and decrepit but on the inside it was spacious and colourful, somehow a garden seemed to be growing and looked well kept. There were flowers of all colours, big and small.

Trees towered over her; Pine trees, broad leafs, spruce and even ash.  
>What can she say, she loves trees.<p>

In the middle stood a simple cottage, it was made of wood the colour of maroon and it had a grey thatched roof, a lacquered patio a light brown colour, grey stepping stone tiles that seemed to lead towards it and a small fountain was erected right in front of the humble building.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman who looked to be in her 20s was walking towards her. She had thick, curly black hair and she wore a black jumper that reached to her belly button and dark tight fitting jeans.

"I'm sorry."

Orihime blurted this out of nowhere as she felt she was trespassing.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong as far as I can tell,"

Annette sauntered over to her side and studied her carefully. Orihime was confused, was this woman expecting something from her?

"And in fact I was expecting you."

"Really?"

Orihime seemed surprised, what sort of person would expect someone to fall down a well just to meet them.

"I know what you're thinking,"

Orihime froze.

"What kind of stranger strikes up a conversation without giving their name first?"

_'Perverts'_

"I'm Annette Bridgeway Cantwell,"

She walked backed to her small, quaint cottage and the door creaked open.  
>Annette motioned for her to go through.<p>

"I take it you're Orihime… Right?"

She found herself in Annette's living room with a cup of tea in her hand. While Annette's was looking down at her own cup of tea, Orihime sneakily put chilli sauce in.

"Yes I am, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know?"

"You did write me that letter"

She stirred her tea and looked at Orihime with a blank expression her face.

"What letter?"

Orihime remembered sending many letters to people but she couldn't quite remember  
>if she sent a letter to this 'Annette'.<p>

"The letter you sent to _ABC Please help me, _about wanting to confess to a guy named I-"

Annette was the columnist she writes to.

"Y-yes I remember now"

Many of Annette's suggestions always seemed to help her, except this time it just didn't,  
>Ichigo just ignored her and he acted as<p>

"That look on your face tells me that the confession didn't work."

Orihime was just upset at this fact.

"Yes, I followed everything but-"

"Fear not I shall help you out,"

The look on Annette's face showed she was determined to see this through.

"However you must first play a game with me."

"I'll do it!"

"Good, now I'll explain the rules to you, I will show you futures with you married to many different men before showing your future with that man,"

"You are not allowed to leave this place until the game is done, all actions you do in the future are real so it means you really are eating something; you really are sleeping etc,"

"I will also monitor you during this time so don't do thing you usually would alone."

Orihime didn't care, as long as she saw herself married to him; she wouldn't mind doing this, after all it's not like she's going to get hurt right?

"Well then let's begin"

Annette took out her glasses. They seemed to change colour with each move Annette made.  
>Glinting in the light, they seemed to change shape and formed a large mass of energy beneath the two ladies.<p>

_**'Future Sight'**_

_'She has a fullbring.'_

A portal appeared underneath them and the two were slowly submerged in this surreal electric blue space before being transported into the future.

The other side of the portal sent them to a huge slow stream.

"Annette where are we?"

Strangely, no ripples disturbed the water when the two dropped on the stream.

"We are in the time stream; where futures are made and pasts are kept."

The time traveller pulled out a small cruise ship from her pocket and threw it to the water.

It enlarged and the two hopped on and the boat slowly moved to one of the many portals surrounding the river.

"Wow this boat has everything!"

The structure of the ship seemed like a never ending maze.  
>One room was filled to the brim with food and another looked to be a lounge room.<br>A multitude of smells and pulchritude of colours took over her senses.

"The crew will arrive shortly,"

A loud thud on the other side of ship indicated their arrival.

"They're here."

Six people walked towards the two girls and introduced themselves to be her crew.  
>The tall tanned man was the captain; the dark skinned woman introduced herself as the cook.<br>The thin teenager was the cabin boy and the shy young woman was the ship engineer.  
>The final two were a married couple who acted as the security and cleaning team<p>

"Now where shall we go Miss Annette?"

The captain bowed respectfully.

"Let's see… Why don't you choose Orihime?"

All eyes looked at her expectantly and she pointed blindly at one of the other portals.  
>The one that she pointed to showed an image of her kissing a person with red hair.<p>

"Ahh that redhead."

Orihime gasped.

"Chizuru!"

Before she could protest, the boat headed straight towards the portal.

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>_

_**Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a review or pm.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Fact of the day: things you learn are temporarily stored in your mind. Only when you sleep are they retained**_


	2. Renji: Awkward Misconceptions

**_Summary: _****Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

**_An: Fixed the minor spelling problem._**

**_Nypsy: Thanks for the help, as my token of gratitude tell me which pairing you want for the next chapter_**

**_ReadReedRed: Glad you like it, tell which pairing you want and I'll do it in the future_**

**_MizuMeru-chan: This chapter is dedicated to you, RenHime lovin!_**

**_EDIT: Fixed Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime fall in a well,<em>

_a columnist with a cruise ship helps her out_

_but now she's married to Chizuru!_

* * *

><p>Renji: Awkward Misconceptions<p>

Orihime woke up with a start; an arm was wrapped around her tightly. The frightened woman turned slightly to see where she was, but not too much that it would wake the person next to her.

She was in a room; on a bed, with a person with long red hair!

Orihime gasped inwardly as she shook in fear.

'I'm married to Chizuru?'

"No you're not."

"Annette, where are you?'

"I am in the time stream, my fullbring sends people into the future but I can see what has happened through the portal."

Annette sighed and peered closely at the crevices of Orihime's mind.

"My powers have been used to the extent that I can only manage this much."

She grabbed what looked to be a faded book and blew the dust off.

The book had a brown leather binder and the title was engraved a deep gold.

_"Oh, by the why, I saw some preeeeetty interesting things in your mind, like-"_

_She was rudely interrupted by the embarrassed maiden in question._

_'Okay, okay that's enough; can you tell me who I'm married to?'_

_She managed to change the subject discretely… or so she thought._

_"The only clue I'll give you is, who's the other redhead you know?"_

_Annette could not wait to tease the poor girl the moment she stepped out._

A slight movement of his body indicated he was regaining his conscience.

_"Wait, enough talking he's waking up."_

The arm that was wrapped around her suddenly moved and the man next to her sat up.  
>He yawned and his eyes set upon her. Orihime looked at the man carefully; making sure that it was not Chizuru. It was Renji.<p>

She looked with great concentration at her 'husband' and saw it was definitely Renji, his hair crimson like the setting sun. The tattoos on his body had increased in number. They stretched all the way from his forehead to his arms and torso. A smaller tattoo of her name was placed on his left hand.

"Nghh… Mornin' Hime."

He planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips and she blushed, realising that was her first kiss. She froze for a second and instinctively hit him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

He rubbed his head and grinned at her playfully.

"Sorry, I just wasn't prepared for that."

A few inward deep breaths and she was back to normal.

"Okay, I'll warn you next time."

As soon as he said this he gave her another kiss

"Just kidding,"

He flashed another toothy grin at his 'wife' before getting up and walking to the doorway.

"I'll make breakfast, so you just stay in bed."

As soon as he went out of the room Orihime took out her frustrations on a pillow.  
>Feathers and fury soon left both the pillow and her body.<br>Annette chuckled at her naiveté before proceeding to converse with her.

_"Ha-ha that was pretty interesting"_

_'No it wasn't, that was my first kiss'_

_"Technically you kissed him before all this and you made the first move"_

_'What, I wouldn't do such a thing'_

_"Hah, guess I have to tell you why."_

_Annette revealed to Orihime the book she had taken out of her mind.  
>She flicked a few pages before stopping on a page.<em>

_"Let's see, ahh here it is,"_

_She held the book close to her fullbring and a bright light shone over the two women._

* * *

><p>Loud screams and moans echoed through the town. But no-one stirred.<br>Two figures stood atop one of many building surrounding the area.

"Kurosaki-kun the hollow's getting away."

She pointed at the retreating shadow, many hollows managed to slip away under the cover of darkness. They were now responsible for hunting them down and keeping the peace in town.

"I see it."

Ichigo sped past the whole area and managed to corner the hollow.  
>It shrieked, feeling trapped and it charged straight towards him.<br>What he had not noticed was a larger shadow towering over Orihime.

She instinctively turned around and erected a large orange barrier. A deft swing of its arm broke her barrier. It roared, grabbing her body and placing his vile mouth closer, closer, closer until…

SNAP!

A sickening crunch echoed through the dark, damp streets.  
>The smell of blood drifted ominously through the air.<p>

Ichigo managed to defeat the cornered hollow but he was too late in saving Orihime.  
>What happened instead was a flash of crimson shot through the air and hit the hollows<p>

face, it's masking breaking into thousands of pieces, scattering on the roof leaving  
>black blood oozing from the remains of the giant hollow.<p>

"Are you all right?"

Renji held his hand out at Orihime who took it nervously, dazzled by the string of events.

"Thank you."

He seemed more wonderful and amazing in her eyes. But she could not even thank him properly as he left promptly after rescuing her

So a few days after that dark night, she bought a couple of what Rukia said to be his favourite food, taiyaki.  
>(Mind you she managed not to add anything weird to it.)<p>

Orihime was sent to Seireitei to report on the hollow count for the month.  
>After the short brief meeting she skipped merrily over to the sixth division headquarters.<p>

"Hey is Renji here?"

She felt happy knowing that she was able to pay back her saviour.

"Sorry he's not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he's over by the training ground."

He pointed over to the training ground to her left where she could see a faint red moving  
>in the distance.<br>She hurried over to his side where he had been resting under the shade of the tree.

"Orihime you're here."

He got up to greet her and Orihime tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you so much for yesterday Renji."

She gave him two of the taiyakis she didn't eat and bowed as a sign of respect.

"Wow this is my favourite,"

He smiled.

"I gotta go, duty calls."

He turned heading towards the sixth barracks but was stopped by a blushing Orihime.

"Wait, can you please let me take you out to show my appreciation"

She fidgeted and looked at the ground nervously.

"Oh no this is more than enough."

"Please"

"Fine,"

He held his hands up in defeat before walking off.  
>Renji turned around one last time,<p>

"It's a date."

And winked at her before he continued to walk away.

Her face changed colour to that of his hair. Orihime didn't like him.  
>She loved Ichigo… right?<p>

The night turned out to be fantastic, delicious food, wonderful company and an interesting  
>conversation until he kissed her.<p>

His lips on hers, the taste of cinnamon, smell of taiyaki drew her closer.  
>But she remembered that she loved Ichigo.<p>

"No!"

She pushed him away, shocked at the fact that she even did that. All she wanted to do was to show him she appreciated what he had done for her.

"I-I'm sorry but I love Kurosaki-kun"

His facial expression changed.

"I see, well you know how I feel about you,"

Renji smiled but his eyes told otherwise.

"I'll always be there when you need me"

He moved away from her, a feeling of remorse hung in the air.

The past few months they ignored each other's presence and Rukia felt  
>a wave of uneasiness whenever this happened.<p>

So she interrogated Renji who said nothing in turn but whenever she  
>talked about Ichigo his hands clenched and they would tremble slightly whenever<br>Orihime and Renji's name was mentioned in the same sentence.

Rukia had deduced that Renji felt something for Orihime and Ichigo was involved.  
>She also knew that Orihime felt the same seeing the same look of longing on her face that she herself had whenever Renji was close.<p>

After finding out that Orihime got closer to Ichigo she knew it was time to take action.  
>A letter was sent to Orihime concerning a certain 'marriage' between Rukia and Renji.<br>Her trap was set. All she had to do was get the two together along with a fake priest and she was done.

Rukia convinced Renji to go to a church with her and as the wedding music played, Renji started to get suspicious. Luckily, Orihime bursted through the doors but with a person she had not expected.

"Renji please wait,"

He looked around to see Orihime catching her breath and saw that she was with Tōshirō.  
>The tenth division captain took Rukia by her arm and dragged her out of the church.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Renji, I knew you loved me yet I pushed you away,"

He remained silent.

"But you can't marry Rukia because I love you."

Renji was confused. Why would he marry her?

"I know you said you'd wait for me and what I said was selfish of me to ask, but that time you save me made me remember why I love you."

"And why might that be?"

He realised what Rukia had done and decided to play along.

"Because you're you and that's all that I need."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she poured her heart out to him.  
>Yet again no answer so she ran out of the church.<p>

He hated her.

The doors had refused to open. She felt trapped.  
>But that sickening feeling in her stomach stopped when he hugged her.<p>

All that needed to be said was in that hug.  
>That was all they needed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"2 months later you got married and well, now you're living in the spirit world."<em>

_"Oh yeah, one final thing, you didn't happen to notice that?"_

She motioned to Orihime's stomach.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you are, but it doesn't mean you're not beautiful."

He came into the room with a large tray; on it was the most unusual combination of food.  
>Renji set the tray beside her and he placed an arm over her shoulder.<p>

There was an apple, celery and cheese omelette, a glass potato & orange juice and a stack of tomato caramel chocolate chip pancake.

The mere smell of it had her mouth watering. Her eyes trained on its prey, she waited until the right moment to strike.

_"How can you eat that slop?"_

Orihime ignored her and set in for the kill, while Renji had a simple BLT and a cup of coffee. After eating Renji motioned her to change and took her hand.

"C'mon, I'll take you out."

He led her forward to the boulevard. Ballons and many people she knew in this world crowded the streets.

Screams of 'Happy Anniversary' reverberated throughout the streets.  
>Gifts of flowers and food were happily accepted and she thanked every single person profusely.<p>

Afterwards, they continued on and Orihime felt sleepy, she closed her eyes for a moment and felt herself being moved; she brushed it aside and walked on with Renji.  
>The streets looked familiar.<p>

Her took her into a large restaurant and handed her a bouquet he got earlier on.  
>A large bang was heard. The lights turned on and there were many faces she could recognise.<p>

"Happy Anniversary!"

The restaurant was filled with all their friends and family.  
>There were streamers and banners and colourful confetti strung across the room.<br>Numerous amounts of food filled the tables which Orihime thought she could 'mix and match'. She took a moment until she recognised that they were in the human world; the spirit world didn't have burgers.

"When did we get here?"

"When you closed your eyes, I opened a portal using a device that 12th division captain made,"

"Anyways, happy anniversary"

With that said he gave her a final kiss.

"Thank you Rukia."

Rukia smiled at her along with her own husband and Annette opened up the portal to take her back.

* * *

><p>A small red orb materialised outside of the portal which Annette placed in her pocket sneakily.<p>

"Soooo, Orihime, I saw you had a wonderful time huh."

"It was great, there was so much food, I met everyone in the future and I had a sweet husband."

"No mention of Ichigo I see."

Orihime froze and was about to retort when Annette said something.

"Anyways you still have a lot more to go."

"So shall we?"

The boat turned around and they were headed for their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you guys think? Is it a bit OOC or just fine<em>**

**_Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a reivew or pm._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_Fact of the day: The indentation in between your nose and the top of your upper lip is called the philtrum_**


	3. Chad: Silent Dedication

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Here's another update. I update daily. Read my profile note for later, I might not be able to update as much due to my brain child.**_

_**rabbit153: Really? Thanks for the input XD.**_  
><em><strong>Tell me which pairing you like and I'll add it in later on.<strong>_

_**makaykay15: LOL, I thought that this was pretty off but I can see you enjoy it. I'll pair Inoue up with either of the captains,**_ _**you just sit there and wonder which one I'll do tomorrow.**_

_**Nypsy: This chapter is dedicated to you, I'm sorry for the short chapters but I do have limited time and I do update daily,**_ _**but I hope this chapter will make up for it.**_

_**_**EDIT: Fixed Chapter 3.**_**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime wakes up next to a red head<em>  
><em>and finds he's a sweet heart and suddenly her thoughts change.<em>  
><em>But suddenly she's taken back.<em>

* * *

><p>Chad: Silent Dedication<p>

"So where shall we head off now?"

"How about that one."

She pointed to a portal on their left. A familiar old woman could be seen patting a  
>young child's head with a slightly wrinkled smile on her face.<p>

"That's you."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me, in this future you shall be a grandma!"

"Please don't make me go, that means I can't eat grape chicken crêpe."

She took it out and quickly stuffed it in her mouth.

"Where did you get that?"

"I nabbed it when were going back."

"Hah, keep stuffing yourself like that and you'll end up looking like your pregnant self"

Annette scoffed at greediness and her stomach growled, clawing at her.  
>She walked over to the ship cook and asked her to make her a turkey sandwich.<br>The sweet and sour tangy combination of the cranberry sauce melded well with the  
>savoury flavour of the turkey and rye sandwich.<p>

"Mmm… So delicious."

"Annette can I have a bite?"

"No."

She finished her sandwich before taking sip of her freshly made tea.

"Enough talking now, let's be off"

She talked to the ship captain who nodded in confirmation and the boat

"Noooo, I don't want to be old."

A brilliant white light covered her field of vision.  
>She had gone through the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>The hot sweltering sun stood over her, her back ached and her eyes were sore.<p>

She sat on an old worn bench, her wrinkled hands trying to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Oh Annette, where did you bring me?"

She sighed as the scorching sun shone brighter.

"Who's that abuelita?"

Orihime turned around to see a cute young kid with orange wavy hair covering his left eye.  
>He was slightly tan and he had a rather lithe figure. However his strength contrasted<br>this as he was carry a box that looked to be three times his weight.  
>The boy had set it down near the bench and he sat next to her.<p>

"He looks like someone."

Orihime pondered.

"Yeah, like you."

'No he doesn't, he looks more like-'

"Abuelito!"

The kid stood from his seat next to his grandma and rushed towards the tall man.  
>He was carry what appeared two dead chickens on his right arm and a grocery bag on his left.<p>

"Sado-kun."

She recognised that face, although it was slightly wrinkled and his hair was slightly faded she still knew it was him.

"I'm back, me and Maria was just picking up some ingredients."

He moved aside and Orihime saw her daughter.

She had the same hair as the Orihime's but she was as tall as Chad, her sun kissed skin reminded her of Chad and those soft expressive eyes looked familiar.

"Hello Mama, Papa and I brought you the ingredients."

She moved behind her mother and Orihime turned around to see her opening a door to a big house. The walls were made of bricks and the roof tiles were illuminated by the scorching sun.

"Hey Annette why is it not hot here?"

"Because your husband has perfected the technology for a see through, heat proof bio-dome, it allows oxygen to pass through and carbon dioxide to diffuse out."

"You sound like an advertiser"

Annette glared at her.

"I'll have you know I'm a newspaper columnist, nothing else."

"But you're also a time-traveller."

Annette ignored her and she stretched her arm outwards to Orihime's mind.

"Wait for a second I'll find that book,"

"Wait can I just asked why Japan looks so hot?"

"It's not, you're in Mexico."

"Do I live here?"

"No, this is your vacation home."

Annette looked around in Orihime's mind and as she did so, Orihime decided to discretely ask her daughter questions.

"Maria, what are we cooking?"

Her daughter gave her a look of confusion.

"How could you forget? we're cooking your favourite, Chicken Mole"

"Found it!"

"Hey Annette, what's Chicken Mole?"

"Let's see, oh it's made of chilli, chocolate and chicken"

"Mmmm, sounds delicious."

"It should be, it's one of the things that helped win you over."

'Really?'

"Yeah, let me continue."

She flicked through the pages of the memories book.

"Here it is."

She held the book close to her fullbring and a bright light shone over the two women.

* * *

><p>The large cero surpassed her attack and Tsubaki was sent hurtling back to her hairpin.<br>Chad managed to get her out of the way before the cero had even reached her.

"Hey Orihime can you hear me?"

He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered before finally opening to a bruised and bloody Chad.  
>She hurriedly summoned her fullbring and they worked immediately on trying to repair the damage organs and tissues. Chad had actually blacked out as pain took over.<p>

"Orihime how's Chad?"

Ichigo had just finished dealing with said arrancar and went to check on the two.

"He's fine."

This was worrying; his wounds had been completely healed yet he was still not awake.

"Hey Kurosaki, I'm done killing the rest,"

Uryu patted the dirt off of his self and took Chad's shoulder in his arms.

"Let's take him back to his house."

The three carefully picked up their friend and carried him back to his apartment.  
>His small bedroom made Orihime feel uncomfortable, it was minimalistic to say the least<br>but the fact that there were no neighbours or any familiar companion other than them  
>felt… Sad.<p>

"Hey Kurosaki-kun,"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to stay."

"Are you sure, Uryu and I can-"

"No! I-I'm you guys must be exhausted, I didn't do much so this is the least I can do."

"Okay then, just watch out, he can be pretty irritable."

Orihime didn't care, she felt saddened by the fact that he lived in isolation.  
>It was now her new goal to help him come out of his shell.<p>

As the other two left she sat down beside him and began to nod off.

"Good night Sado-kun."

The next morning came and she got up, he was still asleep so she decided to  
>cook breakfast. The smell of her cooking wafted through the air and reached<br>Chad's nose. He woke up and realised that he was now in his bed and someone  
>was cooking food in his house.<p>

"Who's there?"

He walked to the kitchen to see Orihime humming to herself as she plated up her  
>Omelette rice.<p>

"Sado-kun you're awake."

She smiled and held the seat out for him.

"Here, you need to eat."

She sat him down and started to spoon feed him.

"Orihime what are you doing here?"

He wiped his mouth, she sure was being forward.

"You were unconscious so we brought you here."

She did her best to talk to him and as midday came, she felt as if she knew him a little better.  
>So she visited him whenever she could and this soon became a habit.<br>One month on, it was her birthday and the whole gang had planned a surprise party.

Everyone brought their own gifts and Chad had actually brought a whole pot of Mexican cuisine.  
>It was called Chicken Mole and despite concerns; everyone dug it.<br>They found it to be delicious and Orihime swore that she saw a light blush on his cheeks.  
>It was more prominent after she kissed him on his cheeks.<p>

The months flew by and the whole gang noticed how close the two had gotten.  
>Ichigo felt he had to meddle so after some persuasion he managed to get a certain something from<br>the twelfth division captain.

Orihime was so happy, Chad was now more open and everyone in school.  
>got on with him better. Even the bullies stopped and some other girls got closer to him.<br>A pang of jealousy struck her heart however she was not aware of how this foreign pain  
>ever got into her<p>

February was just around the corner and Chad felt he had to tell someone.

He told Ichigo.

"I love her."

Chad saw that distant look in his eyes.

"I know."

Surprised at this he said nothing more.

"Take this,"

Ichigo threw to him a small bottle filled with a strange cloudy purple liquid.

"It'll help for your confession in Valentine's day."

"I-I'm not saying it then."

Chad blushed, his full of confusion.

"If you don't then I will."

Chad now realised that Ichigo loved her and he was willing enough to give up.

"I understand,"

Just as he left Ichigo's house he felt nervous.

"Damn it…"

Ichigo clenched his teeth, his eyes pressed against his arms. Now he knew that it was too late for him.

On Valentine 's Day many girls handed chocolates to many of the boys in Orihime's school.  
>Most of it was to Chad much to the other boys' chagrin.<br>Orihime did not give him any as she was nowhere.

"Hey Uryu, have you seen Orihime?"

He pointed lazily to the ceiling.

"Try the roof."

Chad ran up to the roof and through the door he could see her figure.

The knots in his stomach would not come free. It was now or never.

With a pop, he opened the bottle and downed the strange liquid.  
>It tasted bitter and smelled awful but a burning sensation spread through his body.<br>It managed to untangle those knots and he felt better.

Bam!

Surprised by the sudden noise, she turned around only to see Chad.

"A-Ah S-Sado-kun you're here."

She rifled through her bag and held out a small bag of chocolates.

"I made you this."

He towered over her and she blushed even harder. Was he not going to take it.  
>After a pregnant pause, he moved closer until his face was literally an inch away from hers.<p>

"What is i-?"

He had kissed her. Time stood still for these two and she found herself completely being taken in.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"At the age of 27 he married you and at 29 Maria was born."<p>

"What was in that potion?"

"Food colouring, some chilli powder, flour and milk,"

'Then why did Ichigo give it to him-'

"Placebo effect."

Orihime didn't understand what that meant and decided to ask her one last vital question.

'A-anyway, what's my grandchild's name?'

"You already know."

Orihime was lying on the couch where Chad was softly caressing her soft long hair. She noticed that  
>his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. She smiled at him and sat up. The room was full of pictures of her friends and family filled with smiling faces.<p>

"Maybe this isn't so bad."

"Grandma, it's done."

The kid walked over to her with a plate of Chicken Mole with a smile on his face.

"Thanks... Sora"

Annette grabbed Orihime out of the portal.

A tiny brown cube materialised and was placed close to the red orb in Annette's pocket.

Orihime stepped out of the portal with a spoonful of chicken mole in her mouth.

"Done already?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta right now, anyone who wishes to become my beta please PM me or leave your thoughts in a review<strong>_

_**Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a reivew or pm.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Fact of the day: Wedding cake was originally thrown at the bride, so watch out ladies**_


	4. Ukitake: Lamenting Love

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Updated like a b- mother's love! **_

_**rabbit153: I get these facts here and there, sometimes my friends tell, sometimes I see them on the TV eg. Documentary channels but I mostly see them online.**_

_**PS. I'll do the Captain Komamura pairing but with a twist XD**_

_**MizuMeru-chan: I fixed the spelling errors on chap 2, thanks for telling me.**_

_**Nypsy: It's a long chapter! , but well, check out the poll on my profile about this.**_

_**PS. completely no interaction with chapter character but I will make some dialogue between him and Orihime in the vision, ALOT of interaction, no that was not a euphemism.**_

_**_**EDIT: Fixed Chapter 4 **_**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime was a grandma and finds out she's married to chad. She has<em>  
><em>a daughter and a grandson who was named after Sora.<em>

* * *

><p>Jūshirō: Lamenting Love<p>

Orihime was happily munching on an apple as she made friendly conversation with the ship crew.  
>Annette tapped on her shoulder to inform her of her decision.<p>

"I'm picking this time."

Annette felt as if there was an emotion Orihime was missing. Something tragic.  
>She knew that Orihime did not deserve this but she feels as if things will start to get rougher from now on, so this would help ease her into them.<p>

"Okay."

A portal behind Orihime showed an image of her mourning over a figure.  
>Annette guessed this to be the next husband.<p>

"You might not like this future."

Her face looked serious and this unnerved Orihime.

"Why not?"

Annette was starting to confuse her.

"Well the man you marry here..."

She mumbled the last word so Orihime could not hear her clearly.

"What?"

"You have to see it for yourself"

"Tell me what it is first."

Orhime protested. She sure was acting suspicious.

Annette nodded to the captain who turned course as she indicated.

"We're set to go."

An image of herself in front a gravestone appeared on the portal.  
>The gravestone read:<p>

_Here lies __Jūshirō, a loving husband forever and ever._

Her mind had registered this fact and she stopped.

"Annette… why is he dead?"

"No clue, but you will know soon."

"I don't want to know, change the course now!"

She went straight for the captain's wheel but was blocked by Annette

"It's too late, the captain's already set course."

_'I don't want to lose another important person of mine...'_

A single tear fell down her cheek.

She doesn't want a future filled with pain.

As she crossed the portal she noticed Annette had a face full of guilt.

* * *

><p>The TV was flicked on and the news channel came on.<br>After a few minutes of politics, the news reporter started to talk about something completely different.

"The former singer I.O was last seen yesterday in the graveyard laying down a bouquet of roses on an unknown grave, did she once have a past lover perhaps?"

The news reporter on the TV got on the girl's nerves. Lately, they keep gossiping about her.

"Mom, they're spreading rumors about you again."

Her frustration was evident in her tone of voice.

Orihime looked at the girl.

Her hair was black and her face looked familiar, Orihime pondered on who this Jūshirō could be and why he died.

"It's alright dear."

She reassured her with a calm voice and a small smile of her face.  
>The girl huffed before proceeding to turn off the TV and continued to walk to the kitchen<p>

"Wow, you seem to be taking this seriously,"

Annette had already gotten out the book but this power that emanated from Orihime  
>meant that her reiatsu has now synched with hers.<br>Now Annette doesn't need the book.  
>With a click of her fingers the two were now able to find out his death without the book.<p>

Orihime was stuck in the spirit world again.

"Kurosaki-kun and the others forgot me again,"

She sighed and looked around for any familiar faces.  
>There were none, only a never ending sea of people and the great white walls of the city.<p>

"I know I'll just go to the shinigami headquarters."

She looked around and realised that she was lost.

She started to wander around and ask people for directions.

However, she did not seem to notice a group of people had started stalking her.

"Oh no, a dead end."

She turned around to try another direction and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard.

"Is someone there?"

"Well guys, I guess we don't need to hide anymore."

The bandits came out of their hiding spot and inched closely towards her.

"Say, would you like to have some fun?"

Without realising it, she had gotten herself trapped against the wall and the bandits.  
>One grabbed her shoulders and the others tied up her arms.<br>She tried to summon her fullbring but the training session she had with Rukia had exhausted her powers.

"Hold it right there guys,"

A shadow of a man was seen moving on the roofs of the wall and ran up to Orihime.  
>He got to them in a matter of seconds and already two of they had been knocked out.<p>

"You know that type of behaviour is not tolerated here in Seretei."

His voice echoed deep into their minds, they knew exactly who this was.

"I-It's the thirteenth division captain!"

Panic ensued and Orihime was dropped by thugs.

"Run!"

Luckily, Ukitake managed to catch her and set her free, smiling politely while doing so.

"They're getting away, are you sure that's fine?"

"Yeah, it's only when they commit the act are they arrested."

He smiled at her once again and she smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me, I'm Orihime."

She smiled at him and stared directly at his brown eyes.

"Yeah I know about you already, I'm Jūshirō Ukitake."

"Well, Ukitake-san is there any way for me to show you my gratitude?"

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Jūshirō and no, your smile is thanks enough."

Orihime felt as if her thanks weren't enough, so she decided to ask what his favourite food was from other people to keep it a secret.

Ukitake had led her to the portal and the two went their separate ways. Gathering the ingredients, she stayed up all night and the next day she came back with a bentou.

She asked around for him and she was led to the 13th division's station where she had given the bentou to Kiyone and Sentarō, who as usual argued who should give the object to said captain. They suspected this woman for trying to hog their captain but they did not press her any further after hearing her purpose of doing so.

"Shut up Kiyone, we all know I'm better at you at Kidō."

Sentarō just had to go there.

Well I'm a better sword fighter."

The fighting had begun.

The two were so wrapped up in arguing, whenever one answered back to another, that person's voice would increase in volume.

"Oh yeah?"

Sentarō was now pulling her hair.

"Yeah!"

Kiyone responded by biting on his leg.

At that exact time Ukitake came in. The noise coming from his two vice-captains  
>could be heard in many of the other divisions' headquarters and he had to do something.<p>

"Guys, what's the matter now?"

"Captain/Captain."

"We brought you a present from that orange haired lady."

They held out the package, which was somehow in great condition, their scuffle managed not to damage the squishy package.

"From Orihime?"

He reached out to take and slowly opened the was the most scrumptious Ohagi he had ever seen.  
>He picked it up with a chopstick that appeared out of nowhere and placed it in his mouth.<p>

Chewing on it slowly, he savoured the scrumptious flavour that blossomed forth with each mouthful and his eyes watered in pure satisfaction. It was the most amazing, sumptuous Ohagi he ever had.  
>It's sweet taste, crunchy texture and that explosion of tang was just way too great to pass up. Without realising it he had already finished the whole lot.<p>

Outside the building Orihime was confused, where was that exit?

Somehow she had fallen through the roof of said building and yet again Ukitake caught her.

"Are you okay?"

It's as if he was meant to catch her every time she fell.

"I-I'm fine, thanks again."

Kiyone looked at Sentarō and the two had the exact same thought in their mind.

'So she's a rival ehh?'

Yet again after saving her she had brought him Ohagi and when she did so Sentarō and Kiyone ruined the map Ukitake made for Orihime. So whenever she came they tried to sabotage her plans but this only made the two grow closer.

Ukitake would always find a way to remedy the situation. One time they gave their captain  
>a package saying that it came from Orihime, what they had placed in it was the sourest Ohagi.<p>

"This would go great with my sweet bean sauce."

He took the Ohagi and dipped it in a small bowl filled with the sauce.

The fifth sabotage was when Ukitake definitely happened to ask:

"What do you put in this that makes it so delicious?"

"My love."

The girl and the captain had blushed at this and his lieutenants who were eavesdropping had fallen to the ground in a comical fashion.

'Hah, we can't compete with a pure maiden's love.'

They came into the room with a white flag and looked defeated.  
>Kiyone distracted Ukitake while Sentarō whispered something in orihime's ear.<p>

"He's all yours, but don't forget we won't forgive you if anything bad were to happen to him."

Orihime blushed at this and Ukitake cleared his throat.

"W-well, with that said, would you like to go out for dinner?"

The past few months the two grew closer together until one day Ukitake proposed to move in with her. He planned to propose as well and now was the time.

"You don't need to; we can always meet up whenever we're free."

"I want to,"

He cupped his hands against hers and kissed her softly.

"Will you marry me?"

Two rings glistened in the moonlight, and she gasped, taken aback by his sudden statement.

"Yes!"

He placed the ring on her finger and the two never left each other's side that night.

A huge uproar was caused by this and the search for a new captain was on.

After getting a gigai from Urahara the two had gotten married and at the wedding there were both human guests and ghost guests.

Captain Yamamoto gave his blessing and everyone congragulated the two.  
>However some felt it was too rushed for them to do this but nevertheless, were happy for them.<p>

After 2 years of marriage, they had a daughter named Umi.

But one day Ukitake's illness had become dangerously close to taking his life.

"Jūshirō-kun what's wrong?"

Blood spattered with each heave of his chest and each breathe burned his lungs.  
>Orihime left Umi with the Kurosaki's to take him to Seretei.<p>

There she was taken to the 4th division where Unohana told her something that shoocked her.

"His condition stabilised but he cannot stay in a gigai anymore nor can he come back to your world,"

This made Orihime freeze.

"It appears that he cannot survive without much spiritual power and the way his spiritual power is rapidly decreasing means that he is in great danger,"

"The only way we can save him is if someone was willing enough to relinquish their spiritual power to fix his illness... forever,"

The 4th and 12th division had worked together with a little persuasion in the past and over the past years they have made an operation which can fully cure a spirit of its problems but to use it, they must use another's spiritual power. But there's a drawback, it's not one hundred percent possible and all of the other's spiritual power must be used.

"I'll do it."

Unohana had gasped at this.

"But if you do you shall be stuck in the other world and you can never come back here, without spiritual power, one cannot reside in Sereitei."

She looked at her with utmost seriousness.

"Are you sure you understand the full consequences of this?"

Unohana was worried, the process could possibly fail and kill him while she would be stuck in the human world indefinitely.

"I don't care Unohana-san,"

"There's a chance it might not even work."

"Please just do it,"

She made her mind up; she didn't care if she could not come back if he wans't there.

"I'd rather disappear from this world than let him just die."

"I understand, the operation will begin shortly."

Orihime was strapped on a bed next to her husband and a large foreign apparatus connected the two. Her spiritual energy surged through her and into the equipment and to him.

"It hurts…"

Pain coursed throughout her veins and it was as if her blood exploded.

After the difficult operation Orihime felt drained. Unohana had her set down on the bed of her husband.

Ukitake still was not awake and she could see no signs of any movement. His spiritual energy  
>was still flat line.<p>

"Jūshirō...kun, I hope you're still alive."

Her heart started beating louder, her head was constricted with pain and her body paralysed, Orihime slowly started to fade away.  
>Small yellow orbs of light emanated from her and her arm disappeared.<p>

A small flicker and his spiritual energy spiked a little. She did not see this.

She closed her eyes and disappeared. The small clusters of those orbs slowly made their way up and her presence from the spriritual world disappeared.

Unohana rushed in after hearing he had woken up and she told him of what had happened.

"You can never come back to the other world now."

He kept silent, looking solemn while doing so. They were now unable to be together, to love one another and their daughter might not ever see him.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up in her bed.<br>She was back in earth.

Her tears dropped on the floor like broken shards of glass.  
>They pierced her heart and she never knew whether he had lived or survived.<p>

Picking herself up, she went to the Kurosaki's and told them to keep her baby for a year, she had something to do.

After being scouted under the persona I.O she rose to fame, hoping that people in Seretei would catch wind of this and inform her husband.

But nothing happened.  
>She tried asking Ichigo and the others to find out but after returning they weren't able to find anything.<br>The new thirteenth captain had no clue and no one told him anything.

The year passed quickly and Orihime raised her child and she was struggling to juggle being a parent and a in the end she quit being a singer to raise Umi_. _Her child was now 16 and she still never knew who her father was.

Until one day Ichigo came back from Seireitei to tell her the good news.

"What?"

"Turns out he was still recuperating and now he he's finally back to normal."

"I'm so glad."

Tears of joy streamed down her face.

She took her child by the hand and they both went to Urahara's store.  
>Umi didn't seem fazed by everything Urahara told her.<br>She was already beginning to see spirits at the age of two  
>Yorouchi was about to take her to the Seretei when Orihime stopped them.<p>

"Wait!"

Orihime had run to her house and back and handed her daughter an old stereo and a CD.  
>The songs she had sung as I.O was like her message to him. Filled with her love, longing and apology.<p>

"Give your dad that, it'll explain everything."

After seeing her daughter off she walked back home slowly.

_'Someday we'll meet again... Jūshirō-kun.'_

Annette came back and took her and took the white sphere that appeared.

When Orihime came back she seemed more mature, Annette had a lot to tell her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? No Orihime wasn't popular over the world, only in Japan and she is not meant to be like some super lady.<strong>_

_**This chapter was supposed to give her a reality check; she needs to take things more seriously.**_

_**Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a review or pm.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**It helps me upload faster**_

_**Fact of the day: The world's most powerful sting comes from the bullet ant and it's said it feel, well... like a bullet**_


	5. Treacherous Revelations

**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: I am back!**_

_**EDIT: Fixed chapter 5**_

_**makaykay15: LOL, I haven't seen any rainbows or puppies for a long time are you trying to say I'm miserable? jk PX**_

_**nypsy: That's great! That means that I got the reaction I wanted from you guys!**_

_**PS Orihime does not need Annette to look back in the past and in the last chapter she was just looking back with Orihime**_

_**I shall update later on in the day, just wanted to clear this you guys.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime realises that the she needs to take things more seriously after being split apart from Ukitake.<em>

Chapter 5: Treacherous Revelations

"So you finally realise this isn't a game."

Annette sat on the chair opposite to hers and she sighed

"Yeah,"

"Good, you need to know these are your options for your future, so you better pick it seriously."

"I understand but why did you even choose to do this Annette?"

"I can't say, at least not yet."

Annette stared of in the distance; her gaze full of longing.

"The only thing I can say is that it will be much harder from now on."

Annette walked off to join the ship cook with dinner preparations.  
>The whole crew waited expectantly for their meal as the wonderful aroma.<br>Ten minutes later the sound of the flames and the sound of running water stopped.

"The food's ready guys!"

Annette and the cook came into the room, their hands hidden by the multitude of plates they carried. The ship gave something extra to Orihime, a plate of extra bacon and some sugar.  
>Orihime knew exactly what to do.<p>

"Mmm, Annette, this tastes like honey."

The time-traveller saw Orihime dipping the bacon into the sugar munching on it happily.

"I knew you'd do that."

"Why?"

"Because he did that."

"He? Who are you talking about Annette?"

"Someone I used to know."

Her eyes were full of sadness, Orihime knew not ask any further as she had never Annette so sad during the whole time she had gotten to know her. She decided to change the topic in order to not upset Annette any further.

"Annette your fullbring predicts the future right?"

"Well, you see my fullbring does not actually predict the future, it actually shows the **limitless**** futures.**"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it like this, for every different possibility, a future is present."

"And there are certain events required a trigger to the futures I show to a person."

"Like when Renji saved me from that hollow?"

"Exactly but now the amount of these futures has dwindled for all people… except for you."

"Something terrible happened in the past and it arose after I accidentally woke it up after all this time. It was known as the Influx."

The whole crew listened to her analysis; they knew what she was talking about, after all  
>she was the one that helped them become free of that <strong>monster<strong>.

"After showing people their futures they would usually choose the better one but this one time, I accidentally opened a portal that didn't contain a future, it contained the Influx.  
>The Influx ate every foreseeable future, leaving only one future for everyone except you. Whoever chose a different future from the one the Influx did not eat, they were swallowed by the Influx, I saw it happen many times but I couldn't do anything to help."<p>

The whole crew remained silent, they knew that it was thanks to her that this monster had been unleashed but they trusted her nonetheless. After all she had saved them from that exact same monster

"Soon, something bad is going to happen, lately the Influx was eating all the futures it left out and I saw it nearly eat yours, we need to finish this journey before he could start eating yours. After it eats everything, a time freeze would occur."

"What would a time freeze do Annette?"

"All time will stop and every single future, past and present would be wrapped up together like a huge portal, everything would fuse with the Influx and it would continue to grow bigger until nothing would exist."

She drew a huge picture of these many portals melding and merging with the Influx until the whole page was filled to the brim. It was quickly disposed of.

"Someday I'll explain to you how the Influx came to be."

A cold chill ran everyone's spine.

"But why me?"

"Your futures are the only ones it hasn't touched yet."

Annette went back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes before returning to the awaiting Orihime , who was shocked, this was a lot for her to take in.

The captain shouted from his post about the need to move on, lest the influx awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_The deleted, stupid possibilities of the first 3 futures._

**Chizuru**

Orihime woke up with a start; an arm was wrapped around her tightly. The frightened woman turned slightly to see where she was, but not too much that it would wake the person next to her.

She was in a room; on a bed, with a person with long red hair!

Orihime gasped inwardly as she shook in fear.

'I'm married to Renji?'

"No."

Then who was it?

She turned all the way to see Chizuru.

Her shock at this made her freak out and all the commotion woke her up.

"Hey there Orihime~"

Fondle, faint and the rest is unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad <strong>

Chad ran up to the roof and through the door he could see her figure.

The knots in his stomach would not come free. It was now or never.

With a pop, he opened the bottle and downed the strange liquid.  
>It tasted bitter and smelled awful and a burning sensation spread through his body.<br>His stomach started to hurt, **real**bad.

Bam!

Chad had fainted and Orihime called the ambulance.  
>Turns out Ichigo gave him a powerful laxative.<br>He died that day.

**Ukitake**

* * *

><p>"What do you put in this that makes it so delicious?"<p>

"Paprika."

The captain started to choke and his skin became red and horribly swollen.  
>Turns out he was dangerously allergic to the stuff.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta right now, anyone who wishes to become my beta please PM me or leave your thoughts in a review<strong>_

_**Can you guys guess what other effects the portals have on Annette's House?**_

_**I shall give the person with a right answer their preferred couple and give it to them earlier than the time it will be released after next chapter.**_

_**But the next chapter I'm doing is the pairing rabbit153 asked for.**_

_**Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a reivew or pm.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Fact of the day: It is proven in mythbusters that elephants are scared of mice. Check out their experiment**_


	6. Komamura: Reformed Moments

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: And here it is. **_

**Edit: Fixed Chapter 6**

_**Nypsy: CHECK YOUR PM INBOX! And for those who did not understand the theory last time, read the previously note down there for a SUPER watered down explanation.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime finds out that a certain influx will create only one possible future for many,<em> _but she is 'special', she can choose any of her 'futures' without disturbing the future  
>and Annette used this to her advantage.<em>

* * *

><p>Komamura: Reformed Moments<p>

The cruise ship languidly moved down the time stream.  
>Orihime pointed to one of many portals residing around the stream.<p>

"Let's go to that one Annette."

Annette relayed her choice to the captain and the ship made a slight turn to their right.

The portal showed an image of her with a tall man with dark orange hair.  
>He grabbed her and the portal switched to another memory of her sparring with Rukia<p>

"Was that Kurosaki-kun?"

Flash.

She had just passed the portal.

Deep slow breaths, heavy scent and the waning of the moon.  
>His face burned into her mind.<br>She was hypnotised by his great thick fur and the slight rumbling of his chest.  
>Stroking his thick, fluffy fur, she was content with just this.<p>

The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she didn't even know him.

"_You sure settled in quick Orihime."_

'_Yeah, Annette could you activate your fullbring?'_

"_I'm already on it."_

_Her spiritual energy worked in sync with Orihime's and she brought out her past memories for this future._

* * *

><p>Their battle sounded similar to gears grinding against each other.<br>Rukia's blade clashed with her shield multiple times and neither let up.  
>Whenever Rukia jumped back, Orihime would immediately counter-attack with surprising results. This once had caught Rukia off-guard and she had managed to just get a small cut against her face.<p>

Unfortunately, training with Rukia was cut short that afternoon when Rukia was called by her brother.

"Sorry about this."

"It's fine."

"So I'll train with you tomorrow okay".

"Okay see ya!"

With that being said the two friends parted ways, waiting in anticipation for their next training session together.

Orihime was walking past the 7th division's barracks when a loud voice that erupted with anger came from the room. She practically jumped in surprise as she realised that the voice  
>had come from such a man; a fox.<p>

"You still haven't cleaned the barracks?"

"W-we're sorry captain."

He slammed his fist down on the table and the plate flew up and dropped down back on the table. The place stunk; dishes on the floor; clothes stuck on walls and this unknown smell  
>wafting out of their lockers.<p>

"I want this place to be clean as a whistle!"

"But Captain Komamura we've tried."

He growled and was about to shout again when a knock was heard from their door.  
>His squad hoped that whoever the person was would not put their captain in a fouler mood.<br>After finding out their captain was from the fox clan, it made them rethink about accidently upsetting him. The fox clan were known not just for their fearsome strength but also their  
>intimidating presence.<p>

"Excuse me,"

Orihime opened the door and entered the barracks

"Sorry but could I ask you to not shout,"

"Huh?"

"Can you please here me out K-Komamura-san"

"Fine"

She took out the thick slab ham she had bought and cooked in the morning and placed it on the plate

"I'll come here every day and clean your barracks so please stop shouting at them."

She turned to them

It's scaring your subordinates, as a captain it's your job to boost morale, it's not your job to scare it out of them."

He had a sudden epiphany and he realised that she was right; he had been getting angry at them for something that wasn't their fault.

"I accept,"

He looked at his team

"I'm sorry"

The team was taken aback at this.

"Nee-san, Thank you!"

The bowed to her and she felt embarrassed by this.

"It's all right, I can't just stand there and watch you guys suffer."

Komamura looked at this hu

'Wow, I've never seen such a kind human.'

The next day Rukia heard about the arrangement and teased Orihime about it.

"Looks like you have a crush."

"No- I like -"

She paused and stopped and she and Rukia continued with the training. After a harsh training session with Rukia she limped to the 7th division barracks.

"Woah are you all right nee-san?"

"I'm fine guys look."

She summoned her fullbring and the whole squad watched in amazement as her injuries faded over the orange barrier she created. The captain just snorted at this.

"Do you know how long that took, over five minutes and those five minutes could have been used to clean this place."

The squad couldn't believe this; their usually calm captain was more irritable than ever.  
>And this all happened after he took of his mask and revealed his true face.<p>

"I'm sorry Komamura-san I'll get right on it."

Orihime finished healing herself and went back on what she had been promising them.  
>So she cleaned and cleaned with all her might until finally she was done.<p>

The floor was completely spotless; no muck left on the walls, no strange smell and best of all, the captain was pleased.

"Well done, you're not bad… for a human."

He huffed before ordering them to go out and continue sparring in the training grounds.  
>The times the she came to clean the place were times the squad were thankful for her help. Their captain was always put at ease when the place was clean and they guessed that because his sense of smell was better than these meant the foul stench smelt worse to his nose.<p>

One day Komamura's squad was called out to deal with a minor menos problem.

"Captain we need help over here!"

Some of his subordinates were pinned to a corner where a menos was preparing to shoot out it cero. His bankai staved of the attack but he was caught off guard by a tiger adjuchas.  
>It sunk its fangs into his arm and refused to let go. Komamura slammed his arm against<br>the wall and the tiger was knocked out, his subordinates managed to kill it and their captain dropped to the floor.

Orihime was called to the scene and they found out that the tiger's fang was filled with poison. Her fullbring took out most of the poison but some traces were still present. She got on to healing his external wounds and she poured out her remaining spiritual energy to healing his external wounds.

Something weird happened. His fur retracted except the fur on his head, it became longer looked like human hair. His paws became hands and feet and his face was the most surprising.

In the 4th division's barracks the female shinigami swooned when they saw him.

His build was the same but his face was much more striking and his dark orange hair seemed to accentuate his good looks. He had broad chin, a wide back and cute little fox ears. You would have never thought that he used to be of the fox clan.

Komamura woke up and felt as if something was different. Every muscle ached and pounding of his head made an annoying beat.

While rubbing his head he turned to the mirror to look at the damage; the damage was drastic. A reflection of a human stared at him back, one that he used to know.

"Who did this to me?"

He stared at his body and saw that his paws turned to hands yet his ears were still fox-like. Komamura realised his worst nightmare had come true.

Orihime heard his voice and rushed towards his room, shouting all the way to the other side to inform the 7th division.

"Ah Orihime, can you tell me who turned me into this?"

"It was me."

"What?"

He grabbed her throat and raised her into the air.

"How dare you turn me back into a human!"

Orihime's eyes widened, _back_ into a human?

His team came into the room and saw him choking her.

"Captain Komamura stop, you're hurting her"

They struggled to remove his grip but it wouldn't loosen.  
>Prying his fingers was a hard job; although his outward appearance change, it seems his fox strength did not disappear.<p>

Orihime's mouth made an inaudible whisper. His ears pricked up.

'Sorry.'

Suddenly the memories of his mother came flooding back.

* * *

><p>His mother was also a human.<br>She was ostracized by the other humans after finding her married to a man from the fox clan.  
>They threw her out and even the fox clan hated her yet they never hated him, her son, a half-human.<p>

"I sorry for burdening you like this Ko-chan."

"It's all right Mother."

His mother was a sickly woman, she would always say sorry, to him and his father, she always felt as if she was the one at fault. His father was of a high rank in the clan but after an agreement with the humans he also lost his status and they were forced to live like commoners.

He hated humans with passion; they were the ones that had hurt his mother and his father,  
>they were the ones who ruined his family's life.<p>

"Humans are vile creatures."

He said this as his mother died. His father died long before and he was forced to do many jobs while earning little money from them just to survive. Komamura never blamed his dad as it was truly not his fault.

It was because of the humans.

They were the one to blame for her pain.

That's why he never made contact with them so he always played with the other foxes. However, he felt angry at the fact that he never looked like the other foxes.  
>He was far more human and the only thing fox-like about him was his ears.<p>

Komamura had heard that the people in power were shinigami, so he thought that by becoming one he could have his revenge on those filthy humans. So he died and became a soul. The process was long but he actually became a captain and he realised he could never go back to the human world or he would be deemed as 'rogue'.  
>However, later in the years he found himself adjustig Seireitei and he never wanted to leave<p>

One day, he had actually changed into a real fox and all went downhill in a chain of events.  
>The head captain Yamamoto allowed him to stay but he had to wear mask.<br>Then he met Tousen and once again he felt betrayed after all that happened.

* * *

><p>But Orihime was different from those other humans and other shinigami.<br>He realised how little she done and how much she changed him.

'What I'm doing is no different than the people that abused my parents.'

He loosened his grip on his neck and she had been dropped. Purple marks on her neck  
>and no intake of air. She wasn't breathing. He picked her up and performed CPR as tears<br>made their way through his dulled emotions. Komamura had placed her on the bed and  
>apologized profusely.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down his face as he continuously whispered sorry.

He felt her soft delicate hand patted his head reassuringly. Her fingers brushed up against his  
>ears before they slowly touched his face, all those problems that weighed down him were lifted.<p>

"It's okay..."

He felt himself being overcome with great warmth as he continued crying.  
>After Orihime rested and Komamura calmed down he apologised once again.<p>

"I love you"

She smiled and admitted the time they had spent together made her love him..

"Orihime, does this mean we're together now?"

Komamura held her between his large, strong arms.

"I think so."

She giggled and hugged him back.

"I know so."

It was only a 3 months after this that he had proposed to her and on her wedding day she and Komamura left in a horse carriage as their friends waved goodbye, the humans, shinigami and the fox clan.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, wake up"<p>

She felt his hand slowly caressing her hair.

He flashed her a smile, which she returned while scratching his ear.

"Stop that tickles."

He kissed her and she found herself completely enraptured by his gentleness.

_"Aww that was sweet, time to go now Orihime"_

Annette opened back the portal and took her back and a small orange cube came out,  
>which was then taken by Annette. Only eight more to go.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? I used fur as an analogy describing of his hair.<br>BTW, it was like a past within in a past in the future. Confusing, yes.  
>Boring, No.<strong>_

_**Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a reivew or pm.**_

_**Sorry for the late update, I had to re do this because I forgot to save it.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Yes the same fact because like it says it is a fact of the DAY and I updated twice in one day**_

_**Fact of the day: It is proven in mythbusters that elephants are scared of mice. Check out their experiment.**_


	7. Byakuya: Noble Intentions Part 1

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Warning, a huge error occurs in this future.**_

_**makaykay15: But in here, he turns into a human. With Orihime's powers, his fox form was 'rejected' as he was healed.**_ _**Remember, in here his mother is a human meaning that by rejecting his fox form, he was turned into a human.**_

_**rabbit153: Don't worry, it's here!**_

_**PS I don't know what Byakuya calls Orihime so she shall be referred to as 'Hime'**_  
><em><strong>Please tell me what he really refers to her as for later.<strong>_

_**Edit: Fixed Chapter 7  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime healed Komamura and this caused his fox form to be rejected and he became a human. He was in truth, a half-human<em>

* * *

><p>Byakuya: Noble Intentions Part 1<p>

"Wow Orihime, I never knew your fullbring could do that."

"Ehehehe."

Orihime scratched her head in embarrassment.  
>Praise from people would always make her feel happy but coming from Annette,<br>it felt a bit embarrassing.

The two talked for a few minutes as they got comfortable.

"So where shall we go this time Orihime?"

She thought for a moment before pointing at the portal that seemed to stand out.

"How about that one Annette."

"Okay then, let me just tell the captain"

While Annette went off to talk to the captain, Orihime started to ask the crew  
>random questions to which they happily replied.<p>

The cruise ship started to move once again.

Lazily, it moved towards the portal. A black shadow swooped in at the last minute and Annette saw it enter the portal.

"Lance!"

Before she had the chance to confirm it was him, he had already entered the portal shortly after Orihime had entered the portal.

The portal shook violently and it became distorted for a few seconds before returning to normal.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up to hear the voice of Renji talking to someone else.<p>

"Renji I told you not to bother me when I'm with my wife."

She recognised it to be that of Rukia's brother, Byakuya.

"But captain-"

"No buts, now leave."

Orihime heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in.

She looked around to see if she recognised the place.

It was very luxurious; it had silk drapes wrapped around its windows, a huge bed with the softest duvet and pillows, the wardrobe and beside table appeared to be skilfully hand crafted and a gold plated mirror that seemed to tie the whole room together.

"Hime, are you awake?"

He knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?"

The door opened and Byakuya stepped inside.

"Just a few more minutes Kuchiki-san"

"Why so formal? Remember you can call me Byakuya"

He uncharacteristically smiled at her.

"O-Okay Byakuya-san"

She blushed.

_"Orihime, be on your guard, something's here."_

_"Huh?"_

"Hime, are you listening, I'm leaving in five minutes so don't be late"

"Sure Byakuya-san."

He left in haste and Orihime started to change and as she did so, she saw Rukia out the window.

"Rukia-san!"

She took off her pyjamas and slipped into a grey kimono with a thick white obi.

She waved frantically at Rukia taking a small peek at her before leaving.

She also saw Renji at Rukia's side; he looked around as if he was searching for someone.

_"That's weird."_

_Annette sighed._

_'What is it?'_

_"Our synchronisation isn't working."_

_Annette tried once again and focused all her powers on it._

_'Oh well.'_

With that being said Orihime walked off and left Annette with her thoughts.

She rushed through the complex building looking as confused as ever.

The building looked fuzzy at times but she pushed it aside, thinking that it was her mind playing tricks. She did not happen to a dark figure shifting restlessly in the darkness.

"Hime, what are you doing, we need to go"

Byakuya appeared behind and greabbed her hand as they walked to the exit.

She saw it, a thin, wispy ghost hanging over Renji

Renji was standing at the entrance staring at her, as if he was waiting for her.  
>His eyes were scarlet red and the ghost grew larger with each second.<p>

"Orihime, don't you remember me?"

His voice sounded monstrous, Renji grabbed her shoulders and his eyes shone brighter.

"Of course Abarai-san."

"Renji do not slow us down, it is imperative we go now."

Byakuya was starting to get irritated.

"No, I need to ask my wife something."

That made the 6th division Captain snap.

"How dare you say that, Orihime is my wife!"

"No she is not."

The ghost merged with Renji and the sound swirling winds attracted her attention to the sky.  
>A portal similar to the ones she uses opened up drawing closer to the three.<p>

Outside of the portal Orihime had jumped in, Annette did her best trying to prevent another portal from joining up with it. It was the exact same portal Orihime first jumped in. Renji's portal.

"Captain, I advise you to step away from her now!"

Renji drew his sword; the malice in his tone became evident.

"How dare you talk to your superior that way."

Byakuya drew his in response and the ghost's ethereal form was solidifying

"Nii-sama, Renji, please stop fighting!"

Rukia came out of the Kuchiki manor running towards the two intervening in this would be fight.

"Rukia!/Rukia."

The portal loomed over their heads but they paid no attention.

"Tell this fool that Hime is my wife."

The noble looked at his sister fiercely.

"Tell your brother that Orihime is my wife."

His lieutenant looked at her with the same intensity and she was at a loss.

"Renji, you know that Inoue is nii-sama's wife."

She concluded.

"No she is not, don't you remember that time when you set us up in the church."

Orihime's eyes widened, how did the Renji of this future know about that?

"Rukia, do my ears just fool me, I seem to have heard that you were trying to trifle with my marriage"

The portal was now pulling them in to its grasp.

"No nii-sama I would never-"

Dissatisfied with words, the two men leapt at each other before she could finish.  
>Before their blades were just about to clash, Annette who managed to stave off the other portal dragged Orihime back before anything else could happen.<p>

_**"Cancel!"**_

Time stood still for a moment and the mini portal the nearly took them disappeared.

"Sorry about that, there was a little complication."

Orihime could see the exhaustion in Annette's eyes.

"My brother's back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? <strong>_

_**Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a review or pm.**_

_**Sorry for the late update, I had to re do this because I forgot to save it.**_

_**Don't worry; I'm continuing the Byakuya chapter later**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**PsS I forgot to mention while in the well, time outside is frozen.**_

_**PSS It will still be like this in the ByakuHime chapter without the missing book the disturbance caused by Annette's brother**_

_**Fact of the day: "Goodbye" came from "God bye" which came from "God be with you."**_


	8. Ulquiorra: Fervent Emotions

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: An antagonist appears!**_

_**makaykay15: It's alright I still love you (In an platonic way )**_

_**nypsy: Rukia isn't sabotaging the Byakuhime, sorry to disappoint. Renji was referring to the time when Rukia pretended to marry him so Orihime could come back to him.  
>Renji was referring to the time the Orihime had been in with him<strong>_

_**: That's right, this is for you anon. Please write a more coherent sentence I can understand and just to remind you,**_

_**you can't hunt Chuck Norris down, Chuck Norris hunts you down.**_

_**PS Please tell me what Byakuya really refers to Orihime for later so it can be more accurate.**_

_**Edit: Fixed Chapter 8  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime's future with Byakuya got messed up due to Annette's brother.<em>

_Now they need a plan to stop him._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra: Fervent Emotions<p>

With a thud Annette dropped to the floor like a dead weight.  
>It turns out that the vast amount of spiritual energy she used spent all of her effort from doing just about anything.<p>

The crew of the cruise ship ran hurriedly around the ship, Annette was far too exhausted  
>to actually do anything at the moment and the chaos that unfolded aboard just added to their list of troubles.<p>

Orihime was busy nursing Annette back to health when a sudden rumble from the deep stream, an amazing brilliance of white covered their field of vision and the crew knew what that meant… the Influx was nearing.

Immediately heading back towards their post they sprang into action, raising the anchor from the murky depths of the stream and setting off within seconds.

"Miss Orihime please pick a destination or we're bound to find ourselves dealing with the menace of the stream."

The captain's hands shook and his voice faltered slightly as he said so.

The portals scattered around the area were distorted like the portal she last visited, the lone white portal was the most stable of all so Orihime set out on choosing it.

"How about that portal Captain?"

"Aye, aye Ma'am."

The boat cut clean through the waters and just before stopping, the Captain dragged a confused cabin boy towards Orihime much to her surprise.

"Please take him along with you Miss Orihime, he shall be able to temporarily fill the Mistress's role."

"Of course but I need to see if he's fine with it."

She smiled at him as he looked nervously at her.

"I will help you to the best of my abilities."

He bowed his head in respect.

"Let's go!"

Merrily she skipped to the portal hand-in-hand with the flustered cabin boy.

Orihime found herself stroking his (who she deduced to be her husband) hair.  
>The man was staring at the full moon before sighing.<p>

His thick black hair covered his face from her line of vision so she couldn't make out who this person was. A faint noise came from outside the room and she felt inclined to get up but feared she would disturb him.

Orihime was about to say something when his head slowly rose.  
>He turned to look at his wife.<p>

"The kids are crying again."

Orihime's husband face still could not be seen as his hair was draped over his entire face like a duvet. Piercing green eyes stared intensely at her face and she looked at him in return.

Who is this man and why does he look so familiar?

She got up a few seconds after the exchange and took his hand as the two went down the stairs to a pair of crying kids.

"Let's go cheer him up."

"Why are you holding my hand?"

That monotonous voice, she knew only one person who spoke like this.

"I told you, that's how you show affection."

He nodded.

"I know, I was what you refer to as 'kidding'."

She laughed, playfully punching him.

"_S-sorry to interrupt but I accidently synchronised with you Miss."_

"_It's fine; I was just going to ask you to do it."_

After being nearly killed by Ichigo, Ulquiorra survived with fatal injuries and Orihime had healed him in a desperate attempt to save him. The blood would not stop flowing and  
>she found both her body and mind stained with the deep shade of scarlet.<p>

But it was futile. He was gone. His was life dependant on her skill yet she managed to falter  
>for one second and he died immediately; the severities of his wounds were drastic.<br>After the whole Aizen battle, life was pretty normal until one day she saw a familiar face.

That day she helped an old lady cross the road, she saw a hooded figure hanging around the lamp post. The hustle and bustle of the city soon drowned out her train of thought so she forgotten about the mysterious person.

Evening came and as Orihime made her way home she felt as if someone was following her, the echoing taps of their shoes followed after hers and she got worried.

Are they going to try something on her?

In a discrete manner, she turned a corner as another person walked alongside her and she hoped she could fool her stalker into thinking that was her. The taps got louder and closer and she stopped breathing. The sweat on her brow trickled down her face as she breathed raggedly.

The tapping stopped and a dark shadow loomed over her.

"Noooo!"

She screamed, backing away in a rush. She soon found herself trembling in fear realising she winded up getting herself stuck between a stalker and a dark corner.

"…"

He stepped towards her, his shoes tapping the ground as he did so. The lamppost that hung over her revealed the hooded figure.

Those sea foam green eyes that pale skin and lithe frame of his... No doubt about it, it was

"Ulquiorra!"

Her knees wobbled and she dropped to the floor.

He looked at her before holding out his hand. Disorientated, she grabbed it and stood herself up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but I just wanted to ask you something."

"I-It's fine, please ask."

"Can you teach me… how to feel?"

He hesitantly asked.

Orihime smiled at him as the two walked down the moonlight road.

The next day she told him to wait for her by the bench at the park near his home. She waved at him but he paid no heed to this. So she ran towards him. After getting closer Orihime noticed that he looked different, she never noticed it yesterday which she guessed the fear she held at the time stopped her from noticing.

He looked human. Despite this she continued to talk to him for the night telling him a lot of weird facts such as bananas taste better with barbecue sauce or chicken should be cooked with chocolate all over it while it is in the oven.

He only responded with "Hmm,"s "I see"s and "Is that so"s.

But Orihime paid no attention to this and continued talking.

As the night came to a close the two got closer and they went home and Ulquiorra said she was an 'interesting human'.

The next day she asked if he remembered him but he said he had no recollection of this.

It took years before they started dating and a couple more for Orihime to propose. Even though she managed to explain the 'mechanics' of caring, he was still apathetic.  
>However she swore she saw him smile slightly whenever they kissed and he managed to laugh sometimes. What really surprised her as when he smiled properly at their wedding day.<p>

Later they had twins who acted exactly the same as they did.  
>The little girl looked like Ulquiorra yet she acted just like Orihime, whereas the boy looked like his mother yet acted like his father.<p>

The boy was a real cry baby, much to their chagrin.

As Orihime and her husband got downstairs they saw the boy crying when his sister was ignoring him, she was too immersed in the TV show.

She picked up her son and rocked him back and forth. He hiccupped a few times and after a few minutes he fell asleep in his mother's arms blissfully unaware of the tantrum he made.

"Hush now."

The little girl started crying after seeing her mother placing attention on her twin; she hated how her brother always got her mother's attention.

"Dad I want to be carried too!"

She flailed her arms out, having her own tantrum.

"Fine, come over here"

He sighed as he opened his arms up.

She toddled towards him arms outstretched and he picked her up and started to do the same as his wife. The little girl giggled and the parent and child were in a world of their own.

It was so surprising, the fact the he became human and how he was able to change.

"I'm glad you're alive, Ulquiorra."

She hugged her whole family, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body.

* * *

><p>The cabin boy nervously interrupted her, Annette finally woke up.<p>

So she went back to the ship and a green orb landed on the palm of the cabin boy.  
>He shook his head in confusion and handed it to Orihime.<p>

"Orihime, you went into a portal by yourself?"

"No, I went with him,"

She pointed at the cabin boy.

"And he found this weird green orb and gave it to me."

Orihime held the sea foam green orb at Annette and her eyes widened.

"You must never go into a portal without me you understand!"

The whole crew flinched at the sharp change in her voice.

"Sorry Annette."

Annette sighed and looked at everyone apologetically. It was time to tell them, time for everyone to know the truth.

"No I should be, I haven't told you guys the full story."

But didn't she just explain before?

She took out the other materials she previously gotten during their journey for them to stare at.

"The truth is that these are what I need to save everthing and everyone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a review or pm.<strong>_

_**Sorry for the late update, slept late yesterday.**_

_**Ulquiorra was reborn as a human thanks to Annette's bro. - READ THIS**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Fact of the day: When snakes are born with two heads, they fight each other for food.**_


	9. Relentless Efforts

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Further explanation**_

_**makaykay15: Prepare for further character depth!**_

_**nypsy: that snake thing you were referring to is part of Annette's Brother**_

_**BleachmyNARUTO: LOL, was that was you? Oh well forgive and forget. Btw it's because I'm looking a beta to improve a chaps,**_ _**that's why this is a diamond in the rough**_

_**PS Please tell me what pairing you guys want and if you respond quick enough I can post it today**_

_**Annette may seem Mary-Sueish but she has no great powers other than travelling through time. Orihime is and always will be the main character.**_

_**Warning: Lengthy speech.**_

_**Edit: Fixed Chapter 9**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime finds a mysterious object left by the portal and Annette decides to tell everyone the <em>_real__ truth._

* * *

><p>Relentless Efforts<p>

"Looks like I have to tell you everything."

Annette bit her lip nervously; the whole crew stared at her in anticipation.

"I… am trying to stop the influx,"

Her voice wavered slightly but they could see she was not lying.

"Everthing in the world was made by the Creator, all powerful and knowing. My brother and I were once normal people just like you. Then we were suddenly thrusted into the Great War of the Past, long before the Soul Society was created. The Earth, Hueco Mundo and the world of the Soul Society was once connected together along with the time stream."

Annette stopped for a second before resuming her story; her hands shaking as she spoke.

"The Hollows, Souls and Humans fought against each other and this was a time when each did not possess the power they hold today. In the midst of the battlefield were my people, the true wielders of the fullbring, we were the only ones who had the ability to destroy the others but my people believe in pacifism. Many humans, hollows and souls rallied against us trying to kidnap us and use us as their weapons, my brother and I were lucky enough to escape. My people suffered greatly and remembering an old folk story, my brother pursued its legend hoping to find the great Leader of all, to beg him to put an end to the war. I followed him as he travelled near and far the worlds. Finally we reached the destination and my brother found the Creator and the Creator attacked him."

She was now trembling with fear but continued on with her woeful tale.

"His spiritual energy poured in an attempt to mediate peace and during this time a foreign residual energy from another caused him to go berserk, giving some beneficial and detrimental effect to everyone. His energy was released and every being absorbed a part of it, the hollows gained powers beyond imagination and the humans that died were transformed into what you now call shinigami and this led to the cycle of souls, humans and hollows. My people were turned into _Gespenst_ and some of each race survived without any damage. The Creator continued to wreak havoc to his creations until all was changed by his hand."

A small ripple of the water around their ship reminded them to constantly be on the move, the captain decided to listen from the helm and this was the time Orihime decided to interrupt.

"Can I just ask these two things Annette; why do I have a fullbring and how did you survive?"

"That is because you are a descendant of one of my people and I do not know how I survived. Continuing on, the worlds were thrown into separate planes, it was then I decided to put a stop to the Creator. However as I soon discovered it was the influx that disturbed his energy and that very influx was one of his creations, it gained too much powers and he tried to stop it and it retaliated in that way."

"So what are those things for?"

Orihime pointed at the foreign objects in Annette's palms.

"These are remnants of my people's power and I have decided to use it so that I can destroy the influx."

She gripped on each of the objects tightly and her hand turned red.

"I needed to gather people and the truth is; I was trying to get you to take Ichigo with you. As we spent more time, I realised that the main piece of this all was not Ichigo... But you and I hope you can forgive for using you. "

"It's fine Annette; I will do anything in my power to help stop this influx."

"Thank you."

Annette gave her a hug; it just _might_ be possible…

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_The deleted, stupid possibilities of the next 3 futures._

**Komamura**

Orihime finished healing herself and went back on what she had been promising them.  
>So she cleaned and cleaned with all her might until finally she was done.<p>

The floor was completely spotless; no muck left on the walls, no strange smell and best of all, the captain was pleased.

"Well done, you're not bad… for a girl."

Loud 'Ooo' sounds were heard from his team; one spoke up and snapped their fingers in succession.

"Oh no you di'int."

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya Part 1<strong>

"Renji I told you not to bother me when I'm with my wife."

She recognised it to be that of Rukia's brother, Byakuya.

"But captain-"

"No buts now leave."

The captain entered the room and froze; his arms were placed over the 8th division's lieutenant, Nanao Ise.

"Well this is awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra<strong>

In a discrete manner, she turned a corner as another person walked alongside her and she hoped she could fool her stalker into thinking that was her. The taps got louder and closer and she stopped breathing. The sweat on her brow trickled down her face as she breathed raggedly.

The tapping stopped and a dark shadow loomed over her. He smiled as he held his sweaty hand out at her.

"Would you like-"

"Noooo!"

She wailed running as far as she could from the figure.

"-some help?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any suggestions for improvement should be given to me as a review or pm.<strong>_

_**Sorry about the no pairing in this chap, AGAIN but remember I said I want to hear what you guys want and don't worry,**_ _**even after Annette's brother is saved I shall continue the pairings until only Ichigo's left and then a super present for you lot for the last chapter!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Fact of the day: Most people who read the word 'yawning' will yawn!**_


	10. Szayel: Miraculous Gratitude

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Further explanation**_

_**makaykay15: thanks! Hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**nypsy: Thanks for the examples, but I shall use my own ideas!**_

_**PS I made a horror fic, it's on wattpad but I only started it.**_

_**EDIT: Fixed Chapter 10**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: The truth comes out and Annette has a plan.<em>

* * *

><p>Szayel: Miraculous Gratitude<p>

"And you guys are also my people's descendants."

She turned to the crew who were surprised by said statement.

They realised that they were always a little… different from others but they never expected  
>themselves to be a part of something so complicated.<p>

"So shall we continue Orihime?"

She pointed at one portal which Orihime nodded to, the captain set off in that direction while Annette grabbed two glasses that the chef handed to her.

She handed Orihime a glass of lemonade with a mini umbrella.

"Of course, I've already started so why should I stop now"

She took a sip of her own and what happened next took Orihime by surprise.

"Okay let's see if I can still peer into the future- pfft!"

As Annette looked through her glasses she struggled not to spit out her lemonade.

"What's so funny?"

Annette never laughed like this.

Nothing except your husband has pink hair!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Orihime wondered what Annette's problem was.

"Yeah and his mannerisms don't completely scream manliness."

She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Annette you're so shallow."

"Oh am I?"

She turned with a humph and thought about what Orihime said.

As they got closer Anette oticed that the colour of this portal was everal shades lighter and lot more pink than the others.

"Look, even his portal is girly."

She busted out laughing and it was so infectious Orihime had to join in.

She rolled on the floor laughing and Orihime blushed.

She wondered what the hell made Annette tick.

_'It's definitely not effeminate men.'_

So as the two continued laughing and thinking they did not notice that they were immediately sucked into the portal.

"Hey Annette, you know that we're inside the portal now"

"Be careful, my brother could pop out any moment."

But as the time passed nothing appeared and the two made it into the future without any complications.

Orihime found herself in a room filled with needles and IV drips and a lot of other medical equipment surrounding her. The smell of antiseptic filled the air and she felt a wave of nausea  
>surge through her body.<p>

"It smells like a hospital in here."

She stood up and the room around her spun.

"That's because it is,"

She turned around to see a doctor with hair a distinguishable shade of pink.

'_So this must be my husband.'_

"I thought I told you not to move,"

He sat on the bed beside hers and stroked her head lovingly.

"Hey Orihime are you all right?"

He looked concerned, her face looked hot and her breathing was shallow.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She knew there was something wrong with herself but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"It doesn't look like it, you should rest."

Orihime suddenly felt sleepy. She slumped and was about to drop to the ground when he caught here.

"That's why I told you not to move"

He placed her down back onto the hospital bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night."

Annette decided this was a good time to synchronise with Orihime. The two felt a flood of memories overwhelm them.

The moonlight dimmed, she was late and the sounds of loud grunts could be heard next to her.

_'Oh no, what if it's a rapist?'_

The sounds became louder and Orihime became worried. What if someone was being raped right now?

She swallowed her fears and immediately ran to the alley.

"Stop it right now!"

She shouted this out in hopes of deterring the assailant.

"I'm sorry I'll stop grunting."

She opened her eyes and saw one of the most horrible image.

A man with a huge gash at his hips sat down against the wall and blood poured out through this wound. His hands pushed against the bleeding wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

It looked like he tried to seal it with a piece of cloth but a large amount of his blood was already on the floor.

His clothes, torn and dirtied, were caked in dirt and blood. He struggled to breathe, which was evident from the harshness of his breath.

"I'm sorry so, I never knew you were injured."

She gasped and rushed to his aid.

"It's all right"

Grunting her sat himself up to look at her.

"It doesn't look like I have much time anyway."

Just then he coughed violently and the blood spattered on the floor wildly.

"Hold on mister, I'll save you."

'Soten Kisshun'

A large shield like light covered the man and Orihime set took work, it took a few minutes to heal but to her it felt like hours.

He stared at her in amazement and she looked embarrassed from all the attention she was getting from him.

"Thank you for healing me"

He shook her hand in gratitude.

"It's fine mister"

The man got up without much effort and he still was stunned by her kindess.

"I'm sorry I have to go now"

As she ran in the opposite direction from him, her student identity card had dropped with a faint sound.

"Orihime Inoue..."

The next day Orihime was stopped at the gates and was being questioned about where her identity card went.

"I'm sorry teacher I don't know."

She looked in every pocket she had and finally gave up

"Well if you don't find it you're in serious trouble missy"

A familiar face had appeared in front of her holding the item in question.

"I'm sorry teacher but she seemed to drop this on the way and I happened to pick it up."

He handed her the card and winked at her.

"You go here?"

But instead of receiving an answer from her the teacher spoke up.

"Of course, Szayel is a promising student unlike yourself Miss-"

"Sorry teacher but I cannot just let you badmouth my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?"

The people around them crowded after hearing an unbelievable statement.

This rumour of course spread across the campus and the other rumour of him batting for the other team was dismissed.

A lot of the students at the campus were downtrodden by this.  
>Because they had bet their other friends that he wouldn't get a girlfriend.<br>So in the end he gained a girlfriend while many lost a large sum of their student loan.  
>After the humdrum of school he invited her to a date and many people stalked- I mean followed them to see if it was legit.<p>

"So what made you go to this school?"

Orihime swore she heard the name Szayel was sometime during the whole Hueco Mundo incident.

He asked this question after the two arrived at the amusement park.

"I guess it's because I want to help people."

"I didn't have a dream before but now that you came into my life, I know what I want to do."

"What's that?"

"To help you accomplish yours."

He leaned in towards her when a loud bang came from behind them.

They turned and saw a whole group of students in their year nervously looking at the two.

"U-Umm, this is a field trip."

The two unwittingly accepted this excuse and continued on.

"Damn, so it's true."

So in the end they gave up and went home.

The past few months for the new couple went by quickly when out of the blue Szayel was offered a doctor's job.

Apparently his theory for treating terminally ill patients was successful.

However, by going through this he would see Orihime less and less and so he refused.

"You have to take it."

She knew that Szayel had better prospects than going to the university she was going to.

"I don't want to be seperated from you."

Those words that came out of his mouth were like an amazing revelation to her.  
>He really did love her.<p>

"Well then how about we live together?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two before she ran up to him in a great big hug.

A loud shout of triumph was heard over Karakura town. And so, the couple lived with each other and over the years he completed his training while Orihime started with hers.  
>Three years on, the two set up their own clinic and a variety of people visited over the years.<br>Full of work, their life was always busy but at least they had each other.

The year that followed was the year he proposed and she happily accepted without giving it a second thought.

The Soul Society recognised him to be Szayel the former hollow but did nothing as they noticed that he was not a hollow anymore…he was a human.

* * *

><p>She woke to the sound of Annette munching on some crisps.<p>

'Where'd you get those?'

"I grabbed them before coming here."

'But you were just laughing.'

"Then how do you explain this?"

She held the bag in front of her face to prove her point.

Click. The door was opened Szayel appeared with a small bottle of nail varnish.

"Wanna do each other's nails?"

"I know you guys are husband and wife but it seems more like you two are girlfriends"

Yet again Annette busted out laughing.

"Seriously Annette, get a hold of yourself."

"At least you'll have matching nails- ha-ha-ha."

A huge spike of pain jolted through Orhime

"It hurts Szayel."

She grabbed her swelle stomach and he immediately dropped the bottle to checked on his wife's condition.

"Nurse hurry!"

Footsteps gathered and soon a whole team came in.

'I'm guessing your brother messed with the past again.'

"She's giving birth, bring the necessary equipment!"

Orihime felt herself nearly faint and she begged Annete to go back now.

A pink sphere appeared and landed on Annette's hand.

"Even his sphere is girly!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it, Love it?<strong>_

_**I love you.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Fact of the day: You can't suck the venom out of a snakebite. So whatever you friend asked you to do the other day was just an excuse.**_


	11. Aizen: Acquiescing Sympathy

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean?**

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams?**

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: AiHime... during part 2**_

_**rabbit153: Thanks! Here's some cake**_

_**makaykay15: It got deleted DX, want some cake?**_

_**nypsy: LOL, I don't watch the series but I can give you a virtual cake!**_

_**EDIT: Fused & Fixed Chapter 11 and 12**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime's husband is more girly than her and Annette laughs her way through it all.<em>

* * *

><p>Aizen: Acquiescing Sympathy<p>

As soon as they got back the duo headed for the kitchen, on the way there Annette asked her.

"So was it fun?"

"What was?"

Orihime was confused.

"You know, sharing hair care tips with yours husband!"

Annette started laughing again, much to Orihime's dismay.

She pouted and looked angry.

"Can you stop Annette!"

"Fine."

Annette stopped laughing and muttered under her breath.

"I just wanted some fun."

The room fell silent and Orihime decided to ask a question.

"Annette, can we go to another portal?"

Annette just pointed to a black portal and the captain headed off in that direction.

Orihime then saw her walking off to the bathroom and so she waited patiently until they arrived.

A few minutes later Annette came back and the two women went off to the portal. Just as Orihime stepped close to the portal, she was knocked out by 'Annette' and dragged into the portal.

The room was dark and dingy

"Where am I?"

"You are in prison."

She saw 'Annette' step out the shadows and smile at her.

Orihime was shocked, the voice she heard didn't sound like Annette but it looked exactly like her.

'Who are you?'

"I'm Annette of course"

'Annette' walked over to her grinning like a madman.

Orihime knew it wasn't her but just to be sure...

'How old are you Annette?'

"Why I am-"

"Don't you dare answer that!"

The real Annette appeared and she held her glasses and aimed it at the other Annette.

"Reveal his true image, Future vision!"

Her glasses shone like the sun and the fake Annette's skin peeled off into a dark grey gelatinous mess and 'she' was revealed to be Lance... her brother.

He was that ghost, that very same ghost she saw in her future with Byakuya.

"Looks like you're trapped,"

Lance moved towards Orihime and held a knife to her throat.

"If you move then she shall die!"

Annette stopped and glared at her Gespenst brother.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me."

He twisted Orihime's arm behind her back, his knife dangerously close to her neck.

She was then pushed forward out of the jail and the two marched to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Hold it!"

Soi Fon stood the hallway entrance, blocking his escape. She took a good look at him and slinked in his direction.

"So you're the intruder"

"I have a hostage; if you move any closer then she's gonna die!"

Soi Fon continued to move closer and ignored his threat.

"Do it."

Annette ran to end of the hallway only to see Orihime being stabbed.

"No!"

But just before he could plunged his blade into her flesh,

Soi Fon shunpo'ed to his side and disabled his arm.

"Arggh!"

He wailed in agony and transformed into his Gespenst form.

Just before Soi Fon could do anything else, a grey portal took him and he disappeared without a trace. The three women stopped for a few seconds before they went out of the hallway and into the other room. Annette and Orihime walked over to the couch in what appeared to be a reception room and sat down.

Soi Fon followed suit and stood next to the two.

"How did you break into this prison?"

"W-We didn't, that man kidnapped me and my friend came to my rescue."

"Do not lie to me."

Soi Fon was getting impatient.

"We aren't."

Annette held her hands in the air in the act of surrendering.

"I did not sense any spiritual power until I felt a huge spike from this woman"

She pointed in Annette who had a serious expression on her face.

"We have permission to be here!"

Annette slammed her hands on the table and glared at the woman.

"Do you wish to test me?"

Soi Fon smirked and was about to unsheathe her zanpaktou when she was suddenly stopped by Yorouichi. She appeared from behind the

"Enough Soi Fon, these two are telling the truth."

Yorouichi looked at Annette strangely, she felt as if sh'd seen her before…

Yorouichi whispered into Soi Fon's ear.

"You know, since Orihime's here, that means no one's making a move on Ichigo."

She grinned like a Cheshire Cat as Soi Fon's face changed colour in a matter of seconds.

"But Yorouichi-sama-"

Soi Fon just stuttered so Yorouichi pushed her forward.

"Go get 'em tiger- I mean honeybee."

The older woman just chuckled and pushed Soi Fon out the building.  
>When they were safely out of earshot Annette spoke to Orihime in a hushed tone just in case anyone else was still in the building.<p>

"That was close eh."

She sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. Annette walked off and left until a few minutes later she came back with a smile on her face.

"Annette why are we allowed here?"

She was confused; this building was supposed one of the well-guarded buildings in all of Seiretei.

"Because we are going to break your husband out of here."

Annette grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her into another hallway where the two descended down some stairs and the rest was a blur. Room after room and hall after hall, it was just too much.

"Annette we are we going?"

Orihime was tired, they've been walking for over 15 minutes now and it seemed as if this hall was a myriad of rooms and hallways.

"I already told you that we are rescuing your husband."

She said this in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Orihime turned with Annette into a room and turned yet again before the two stopped in front of a large door.

"Can I just ask a few things first?"

Orihime was panting; she never had to exercise that much in her entire life!

"Fire away."

Annette figured she could waste some time to allow both of them to catch their breaths.

"Who is my husband?"

"Aizen"

Orihime gasped, Aizen was just pure evil. How could a slight alteration of the past change the fact that this man ruined lives; millions and millions of lives? Both hollows and humans suffered and not to mention countless others that were blissfully unaware of his treachery.

She did not have any time to protest to this because somehow Annette managed to open the door. The blast of wind chilled her down to the bone and she swore she felt herself getting weaker by the minute. When this happened Annette managed to disappear and Orihime called out to for her.

"Annette where are you!"

"Calm down, I'm back outside the portal!"

'I thought you were gonna help me'

"I did, now the rest is up to you."

Orihime looked the only thing that stood out in the room. A man chained on a chair occupied the middle of the room; he was bound to the chair with leather like armour strapping him to it, Orihime could feel the room absorbing the spiritual pressure that she and he emitted. The one eye that was not covered stared at her and a thin creepy smile stretched across his face.

"Go and help him!"

Orihime nervously walked over to him and the man's eye followed at her as she did so.

"Why Orihime, I did not expect visitors today, welcome to my abode"

She didn't feel the need to answer and continued to ignore him.

"The key is in your pocket."

Orihime reached into her pocket and found a knife and she froze.

'This is a knife not a key!'

"Stab him!"

'He may be evil but he doesn't deserve to die!'

"Do it or I will!"

'I can't!'

Annette started to get impatient.

"Looks like I'll have to take over"

Shakily, Orihime's hand took out the knife and aimed for his heart. Annette took control of Orihime's body with the help of a crew member and each involuntary step Orihime made felt unnatural to her.

'Annette stop!'

"Too late for that."

Aizen watched her aiming the knife for his heart and he closed his eyes, he knew that his time had come.

"If my time has to end then so be it."

The sound of flesh breaking scared Orihime.

"No!"

Aizen's body started to glow and a bright light shone throughout of the prison.

All traces of him disappeared and she screamed.

'How could you Annette!'

"He's not dead; you just turned him into a human."

'But I stabbed him…'

"That knife is the repentance knife, souls who are able to repent become humans, but they die if they do not"

Annette slipped out of her mind again and opened a portal to the human world.  
>The dazed Orihime was taken along the way<p>

"Now let's find your husband."

She grabbed Orihime yet again and the two were transported into the human world.

"Why couldn't you do it Annette?"

"Because that would mean he wouldn't marry you"

"I thought he was my husband?"

"Don't worry because in this future he will be"

Orihime found herself in the human world once again and a familiar man appeared in front of her.

He smiled as he helped.

"Hi"

It all started with that hi.

* * *

><p>A few years later Orihime got to know the real Aizen, behind all the corruption he was a decent man with the same dreams of reaching for the skies. The only reason why he became corrupt was because he reached too far the first time.<p>

Before Orihime could see anything else, Annette dragged her out of the portal and a silver orb dropped itself into her hand.

"Four more to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_What Yorouichi said to Soi Fon_

Yorouichi whispered into Soi Fon's ear.

"You know, since Orihime's here, that means no one's making a move on Ichigo."

She grinned like a Cheshire Cat as Soi Fon's face changed colour in a matter of seconds.

"But Yorouichi-sama-"

Soi Fon just stuttered so Yorouichi pushed her forward.

"Go get 'em tiger- I mean honeybee."

* * *

><p><strong>An implied Ichi-Soi Fon moment there.<strong>

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Fact of the day: The space between your eyebrows is called the glabella.**_

_**The people who do not have a glabella has a **__mono-brow__**, do you have one?**_


	12. Grimmjow: Intimate Passions

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Sorry about the late updates, I was in depression and had a panic attack but I'm not gonna go into great details about it.**_

_**my renji and grimmjow: Thanks!**_

_**SuperYuuki: If you like AiHime then you'll surely love GrimmHime.**_

_**nypsy: Sorry 'bout the little interaction between the two.**_

_**rootali: Glad you like this, don't worry I will do those pairings sometime in the future.**_

_**Edit: Fixed Chapter 12**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime had to rescue her would be husband and finds herself being tested by her<em> c_onscience._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow: Intimate Passions<p>

Upon arrival, the two yet again rushed to the kitchen but this they were there to discuss their battle plan. The cook sat patiently alongside with them, waiting for the pizza to cook.

"What are we supposed to do about your brother Annette?"

Orihime was rattled by the whole hostage event and she felt that he was surely going to try it again.

"Leave that to me, but next time make sure to stay close to me, you'll never know what he'll try next."

Annette drew a complex diagram which explained how to trap her brother. First Orihime would act as the bait and Annette would trap him using the shinigami technique she found in the building. The rest would be up to Orihime.

"You understand the plan?"

"Yup!"

With that done the two waited for the captain to move on and one question seemed to pop up in Orihime's mind.

"Annette, why don't you go into the portal with me?"

Just as she was about to answer, they drew close to the cyan portal appeared the two had no choice but to continue their conversation along the way.

"Think about it, if I, a random stranger appears out of nowhere and follow you around, people would think I'm a stalker. That and I just don't feel like it."

Orihime seemed to understand that answer and she proceeded to look around.

She noticed the distinct dark colour residing the time stream and just as she was about to ask a question, Annette spoke up.

"My brother Lance is changing the time stream as we speak and the other Gespenst lurking about has got the influx working like crazy."

The bright light ahead indicated that they were getting closer and so the two saved their Q&A for later. They arrived in plain room where Orihime was resting on a bed and after a few seconds she woke up.

Orihime noticed that that small boy had blue hair and nestled himself at her side. He looked exactly like Grimmjow but her child seemed more innocent and cute. The door creaked open and the boy stirred.

He tugged at her night gown, his were still small but Orihime could see them turning out to be as tough as her husbands'.

"Mum I want some water."

She got up with a smile on her face and ruffled the boy's head gently.

"Wait for a bit 'kay"

"Mm 'kay"

He slumped back into his position on the bed as he sucked his thumb. She ruffled his hair affectionately. Orihime then proceeded to quietly open the door and walked down to the kitchen and she saw him.

He was sitting down at the table and his attention seemed to be on the moon. She snuck up behind him and glomped him and he turned around to hug her back.

"Hey I never knew you were up."

He chuckled before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just getting a glass of water."

Orihime was just about to head for the sink when he grabbed her shoulders and placed her on his lap.

"Grimmjow!"

She pouted and huffed before trying to get off him. He laughed and stroked her hair and she placed her head on his firm chest.

"Hime, do you remember when we met again?"

She chuckled and kissed him.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Orihime and Annette saw exactly how she found him again through another series of flashbacks.

The moon seemed to be waning that night. The rolling sands swept across the desert, blinding those who looked too close or too far. Two figures braved the sandstorm with much conviction; they walked through the desert for hours, the torrid heat during day and the body-numbing cold at night pressed against their skin as they continued on.

"Thanks for helping Sado-kun."

"You're welcome."

The desert seemed to go on forever, Orihime made her way past the hollows thanks to Chad but now she was lost. She heard that Grimmjow survived and she felt that it was her duty to help the fallen arrancar.

"Grimmjow where are you?"

A groan was heard from under all the rubble.

"Sado-kun please help get him out"

She managed to rescue the injured arrancar from the collapsed building with the help of Chad.

Urahara's words stilled echoed in her mind.

'Use this along with your powers, it's the only way to save him'

She held the circular blue orb in her palms she chanted.

_"__Sōten Kisshun__"_

An orange shield took shape over the arrancar's injured form and a bluish glow seemed to envelope him. All of a sudden his mask had started to fade and the on his abdomen retracted.

He looked... more human.

The orb broke upon use and Orihime noted to apologise to Urahara.

The two took him back to the real world to get him a gigai and placed him inside it. Interestingly, they found out from Urahara that the orb's energy fused with Grimmjow and since it had a new container, the old container broke.

Orihime then took him to her house to recuperate and when he woke up the next day, he was shocked.

"How dare you turn me into a human!"

He gripped the collar of her shirt and looked at her menacingly; now that Aizen was gone he could pummel her face.

"I'm sorry but that was the only way to save you."

She looked downtrodden and this made him flinch. He dropped the fist he raised, that empty feeling in his chest was gone along with his animosity; it sickened him.

"..."

He let go off her polo shirt and stalked off to the bed he was assigned.

Over the months she pleaded to Sereitei to allow him to live and he was sentenced to community service, killing over 100 hollows to atone for his sins. He was still able to use his resurrección but no more than that. His hollow powers remained but that burning passion, the blood lust disappeared and his heart… wait he had a heart now.

This foreign being in his body kept on interrupting every thought he had and he wished that he could just rip it straight out of his body.

"Why would I want to help the shinigami?"

He slammed his hand on the table he and Orihime sat next to.

"If you do they said you can finally be free."

Her determination seemed unwavering; she was set on helping him.

"I can never be free!"

He glared at her.

"Not if I have to stay with you!"

He spat the words out like poison.

"If you finish their request you can move out if you want,"

Her eyes welled up and she turned away.

"Good night Grimmjow-kun."

She got up to go to bed while he was confused. His heart ached as she said those words.  
>He just realised, when did his heart ever feel anything? He just blamed the thing for becoming a human.<p>

The next day he asked Urahara, the only person he could ever trust, what these feelings were.

"It's love,"

He reached out his hand to help up Grimmjow.

"Love is for fools."

Grimmjow pushed Urahara's hand away and got up by himself.

"Well you have to be a fool in love,"

He walked out of the underground training area and left Grimmjow with his thoughts.

"Bahh, next time I'll find someone else to spar with."

He grumbled before following suit. The silent walk to the surface got him thinking.

_'A fool huh,'_

He brushed the thought away and proceeded to kill some hollows.

The next day he apologised to Orihime and over the month he steadily progressed filling the hollow quota.

During the first two weeks he had gotten closer to and the thought of leaving filled him with more remorse.

The other two weeks he decided to get along with the others.

"What was that Grimmjow?"

"You heard me; I'll destroy you while we spar!"

"You wanna try saying that again?"

He developed a rivalry with Ichigo, became Chad's drinking buddy and well he just didn't like the way Uryū made discrete passes at Orihime. By the end of the month, he had finally finished killing all those hollows.

"That's great Grimmjow-kun!"

Orihime jumped up for joy and she hugged him.

He blushed inwardly and decided to swallow his pride.

"Orihime, remember what I said last month?"

He grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"Ohh, yeah..."

She stopped and looked down.

"Well I want you to forget it."

"I thought you wanted to be free Grimmjow."

She bit her lip and tried to suppress her need to cry.

_'I thought you hated me.'_

"I don't want to go because..."

His voice lowered.

"I love you."

He mumbled _these _three_ words_ but she heard them clearly.

"Would you go out with me?"

She blushed and decided to follow her heart.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that mean yes?"

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up thirty minutes later and remembered what her son asked.<p>

Her husband's arms held onto her lovingly and he rested his head on hers.

"Grimm can you let go please?"

He stood up with his arms still around her hers and danced with her.

"Remember our salsa class?"

Smiling cockily he dipped her and leaned in to kiss her...

"Mom I'm thirsty!"

Their little boy was in the kitchen wailing and upon noticing his dad, he glared at him and growled.

"Shut up kid!"

He moved Orihime aside to yell at his son.

"What was that old man?"

His kid talked back and the two were so focused in their intense staring, they forget about Orihime. She giggled and sighed at the two's antics.

_"Like father like son"_

_'I can see what you mean Annette'_

Annette motioned to Orihime to get going and she let out a whisper.

"A fool in love..."

They ship moved once again and an azure orb appeared in Annette's hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't like pairing her with what I consider monsters (arrancar and hollows), so I make them human.I know this might be longer than the others but it's my way of making it up to you guys.<strong>_

_**The reason as to why Annette's brother could travel into the future instead of the past for that one time was because he appeared the exact time the portal appeared and took the recipient (aka. Orihime) to the future making it possible for him to go.**_

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**PS. Do you guys want a Q&A with Annette?**_

_**PPS. Can you guys find the song hint I put near the end? Hint: They're in Italics.**_

_**Fact of the day: Penguins have knees; they're just hidden under their feathers. I think this fact is trying to say their fat.**_


	13. Gin: Saccharine Façade

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean?**

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams?**

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: LOL not much people replied oh well at least I have you nypsy.**_

_**nypsy: Thanks for putting up with the long wait, you wanna choose the pairing after this one?**_

_**BTW the spell Annette used was the one used from bleach but I forgot who used it.**_  
><em><strong>Read about it in the bleach wikia. <strong>_

_**EDIT: Fixed chapter 13**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime and Annette finally formulate a plan on catching her brother.<br>Yet she can't help but wonder why_

* * *

><p>Gin: Saccharine Façade<p>

A sudden chill ran up Annette's spine. He was coming.  
>The stream around them turned jet black and viscous like tar.<br>They were unable to move, Annette knew it was inevitable and shouted out:

"Guys get ready, we have company!"

The crew assembled at different parts of the ship, their eyes flitting about for any sign of danger. A large cluster of dark blobs propelled themselves toward the ship and with a splat,  
>they landed straight on the deck; their body twisting and writhing as they moaned.<p>

"So you knew I was coming' Annette."

Lance snickered; he had brought other Gespenst to this 'familial' dispute.

Their faces were warped; time was not so kind on her cursed people.  
>Bodies of dark spiritual energies transfixed like armour, they cackled at what they thought was Annette's futility.<p>

"No but it's a good thing you came."

She walked towards her brother, which puzzled him.

"Are you trying to re-enact what happened that time dear sister?"

"If you mean the time you got your ass whooped, NO!"

She finished the necessary incantations and aimed it at her brother.

"_Tanma Otoshi."_

He dodged the incoming spell and the Gespenst dispersed around the ship; those caught in  
>were rendered immobile.<p>

The crew retaliated the attacks of the gespenst with their own fullbrings; the cook's ladle transformed into a large iron hammer, walloping the stray Gespenst; the Captain's uniform fused with his body, giving him a boost of strength. All this carnage happened as Annette and Orihime struggled fighting with Lance.

His fist was about to collide with Annette but Orihime

"_Shiten Kōshun._"

She created a pyramidal shield that at the very instant of receiving the attack, his power transformed as a concentrated explosion and Tsubaki was shot out of the shield, impacting Lance along with the  
>explosion.<p>

Annette once again repeated the necessary incantations and Lance felt his body being drained.

"Now Orihime!"

"_Sōten Kisshun."_

The viscous tar around them disappeared as she healed Lance and the ship slowly swayed to a stray portal.

She was getting weak, Annette could see it but they only needed a few more vital seconds to heal her brother.

Crash!

A large wave swept over the deck and Orihime was knocked over to the portal.  
>Luckily, she managed to heal him on time and all the crew members managed to detain the other gespenst. Annette reached out her hand to Orihime and...<p>

When Orihime woke up she realised that she was hugging someone.

"Wahh!"

She immediately let go and moved to the opposite side.

"Ow..."

This resulted in her dropping to the floor and waking her 'Husband' up.

"Aren't you used to this Orihime?"

'I couldn't help it, one minute I was healing your brother and the next thing I know I wind up in bed next to a guy with white hair'

Orihime gasped.

_'Oh no!'_

_"Why are you shouting?"_

_'I think the guy I'm married to is the person Rukia likes'_

Annette sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

Orihime ignored her and sobbed silently to herself.

'I'm sorry Rukia...'

"You never learn do you?"

Annette pointed at the man she was married to.

"Look at him!"

Orihime turned and as soon as she saw who Annette was talking about, she sighed in relief.  
>The light had played tricks on her; his hair was silver.<p>

It was Gin.

He had that same usual smile upon his face and he held his hand out to Orihime.

She reluctantly took it and the two sat at the bedside.

"What's wrong?"

His face showed genuine concern and he frowned slightly.

"I had a bad dream is all..."

She laughed nonchalantly as she scratched her left arm.

"You're lying; you always scratch that arm when you lie."

Orihime froze. How did he know that?

"Annette give me something to work with here."

"Let's see- Ah!"

She looked at the calendar that sat on the bedside table.

"It's his birthday today."

"Thanks."

"I-I just forgot to get you gift."

His smile immediately came back.

"What I really want is for you to be by my side."

"I'll find you one."

She blushed when she realised that he was shirtless and looked away.

"I'm going now."

She stood up to leave when she was suddenly dragged back down for a hug.

"Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes."

Those minutes seemed like a dangerous amount of time.  
>She tried to ignore his bare chest pressing against her back moving slightly with each breath.<br>He smelled of persimmons and spice; his earthy and sweet aroma nearly made her forget where she was until she heard Annette stifle a giggle.

"You seem to be enjoying it."

She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"I feel scared."

Annette started laughing and looked around the room once again.

_"_It seems to me that he likes teasing you."

'This doesn't feel like teasing,'

Orihime pouted.

"You're right, it must be more like torture"

Annette laughed at this.

The sigh that came out of Annette's mouth seemed to be a habit.

"This guy over here changed the past, that's why this happened,"

She pointed at her unconscious brother, who laid on the floor fast asleep.

"What did he do?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

A book was sent flying to Orhime's face and she screamed.

'Annette-'

The book seemed to merge with Orihime and she found herself falling asleep.  
>Gin noticed this and laid down the bed with her and closed his eyes.<p>

Gin noticed that Aizen cut him and soon the world around him was a blur. Once again he found himself close to the brink of death; only this time no one was there to help him.

The colour orange invaded what was left of his vision.

"Rangiku?"

His hearing started to fail and sleep took over...

Flickering slighlt he opened his eyes; a vivid image of a room with people filled his field of vision. The voices that were strewn across the room seemed to get louder, causing him to stir.

"Hey guys he just moved."

Izuru pointed at the uncurious man.

"Kira your eyes are playing tricks on you."

Izuru brushed it off and proceeded to play with them.

"No he's right."

Once again they all looked at the man in question.

"You too Rangiku?"

Shuuhei shook his head in disbelief and continued to play Blackjack.

He turned around to see Gin's hand grasping the air. Soon all the attention was focused on the man. Their incessant chattering got louder and louder. The hand grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room.

"Watch out!"

Everyone ducked except for Shuuhei who was caught off guard. His head collided with his chair's soft material and he grunted.

Gin snapped.

"BE QUIET!"

The whole room flinched and Gin realised something.

He was... Alive?

He sat up to inspect himself. No cuts or bruises.

The tension in the room was palpable when Gin asked a simple question.

"How am I here?"

The people in the room said that they only knew that he survived and he was left near those kids Ichigo made friends with. Gin's reasons also came to light so he was forgiven but now he has to be closely monitored.

So under the watchful eyes of others, he searched for his Saviour but alas did not find them no matter how much he searched.

Gin flat out rejected Rangiku who accepted this and moved on with Renji. She knew that it was too late for her to say this and she realised that Renji was always there for her all along.

Rangiku had the same orange hair as his Saviour but Gin knew it wasn't her.

Until Ichigo came with her. He realised only she could have done it.

Orihime.

So he went up to her and thanked her profusely and she tried to pretend she had no clue to what he was talking about.

This made him upset so he decided to take revenge. He was going to get the truth one way or another. He swapped her foods with his; a special helping of super spicy sushi's yet she staved off its devilish heat.

Every time she went to Seireitei he would set up something to tease her but this did nothing except fuel something inside him. His mood had been noticed by everyone but Rangiku knew something was up with him.

"You love her don't you?"

She had said this out of the blue one day; the two were eating dried persimmons Gin made that day.

"Of course not."

He smiled at her.

"You always hide your feelings behind that smile."

Her smile drooped down into a frown and she got up from her seating position.

"You're not tormenting her out of spite; you're tormenting her out of love."

Her statement caused an epiphany.

Had the time he spent tormenting her really turn to Love?

"Tell her how you feel"

She bent down and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly.

"..."

He stayed silent, still pondering over her last statement.

"If not it might be too late."

She left grabbing a few more persimmons on the way out.  
>Her words lingered in his mind.<p>

_"If not it might be too late."_

And this caused Gin to do the most impulsive thing he had ever done in his life.  
>He swallowed his pride to say how he really felt about her.<p>

"I love you."

From that day on he continued to tease her, not to hint about his love, but to show it.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up once more and sneaked out to Rangiku's.<p>

Gin woke up and decided to wait for her at home.

An hour later he opened the door to find two of his most favourite things:

Orihime and a basket of dried persimmons.

"Happy birthday."

He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you."

Annette decided this was the best time to take her back.

A golden orb appeared as Orihime stepped out of the portal, Annette pocketed the orb.

While the two girls hugged each other and the crew locked the Gespenst in the store room,

Lance had got up…

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_The deleted, stupid possibilities of the next 3 futures._

**Szayel**

But instead of receiving an answer from her the teacher spoke up.

"Of course, Szayel is a promising student unlike yourself Miss-"

"Sorry teacher but I cannot just let you badmouth my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?"

The people around them crowded after hearing an unbelievable statement.

"Naww, I'm kidding guys."

Szayel winked at the crowd who laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen<strong>

Orihime nervously walked over to him and the man's eye followed at her as she did so.

"Why Orihime, I did not expect visitors today, welcome to my abode."

She didn't feel the need to answer and continued to ignore him.

His incessant talking got on her nerves so she pulled out some duct tape and placed over his mouth.

"Mmmff-"

"Why Mmmff to you too Aizen-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow<strong>

He stood up with his arms still around her hers and danced with her.

"Remember our salsa class?"

Smiling cockily he dipped her and leaned in to kiss her...

Smack!

Orihime had punched him in the face.

"Next time you better listen!"

She poured some water into the glass and walked upstairs.

"What was that noise mom?"

She ruffled his hair and smiled.

"You're dad's just being a drama queen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any problems about this guys, or needed improvements?<strong>_

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Fact of the day: Elephants can die of a broken heart. How heart breaking...**_


	14. Tōshirō: Converging Apprehension

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Sorry guys, I may not be able to update as much since school is coming, I had to prepare for it this week. **_**T0T**

_**No OC/Orihime EVAR! So no Lancehime.**_

_**nypsy: I just asked you that because I forgot which pairing to do next, LOL I forgot you posted a bunch in your review. Histugaya time!**_

_**rootali: Orihime thought that it was Hitsugaya that was her husband, if you read carefully, it says she thought the man had white hair.**_

_**Orihime is happy, remember this. Even if the person you're in a relationship with teases you, it doesn't mean they don't love you. LOL I sound like a columnist.**_

_**makaykay15: He was one of my faves too. Choose a pairing for you troubles 'kay ^_^**_

_**EDIT: Fixed Chapter 14  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime was being teased by her loving husband Gin and Lance is finally sorted out on the way.<em>

_I also forgot to mention Rangiku knew that Orihime saved him!_

* * *

><p>Tōshirō: Converging Apprehension<p>

Lances' shoes clicked and clacked as he stepped towards his sister.  
>Her head angled to the direction of the noise and saw him.<br>He stood over her and gave his sister a hug.

Confused, she reciprocated the hug and felt something she hasn't felt in years, great warmth and relief.

"I'm glad you're back Lance."

He patted her back in reassurance, apologising about all that he had done. During his time as a Gespenst, his conscience was taken over the overwhelming urge to destroy. That was a Gespensts' first instinct. They ravaged time and killed everything in sight, hollows, humans and their own former brethren. However something changed, when Lance saw Annette again he gained back the power of speech but his words weren't of his own accord. It was as if something or someone was controlling him.

While the two siblings caught up, Orihime had a sudden flash of brilliance and decided to heal the other Gespenst. They struggled against the thick, chafing chains that entangled them.  
>Soon they stopped squirming as they transformed into who they were before.<p>

The pack became more humanoid in shape, their bodies slipping back in place as they were millions of years ago. Strangely enough, they never aged… just Annette and Lance.  
>There was just some many questions filling Orihime's head and one seemed to stick.<p>

"Lance, what ever happened to The Creator?"

"I… don't know."

His gripped at his hair, concentrating on what had happened during the explosion of energy The Creator released. A bright flash of light… Annette struggling to hold on to his hand…

"Urghh it hurts too much too think."

He rubbed his temples in an attempt to quell his headache.

"You don't need to answer that yet Lance; Orihime and I will find out for ourselves."

Annette stood at the doorway of the galley staring at the pair. She walked over and the three began to talk about what they knew.

The first thing is that they established that there is a 'force' controlling the Gespensts, this force also has some strange connection to the influx. Recently, as Annette's been helping shape all the different futures that are open for Orihime, the influx became restless and destroyed any Gespensts that got too close. Now, just as Lance and his group slipped into the ship, the influx has begun heading straight for them.

"We'll have to keep moving from now on guys."

Annette instructed. She prepped the team on how to run the ship more efficiently and with the extra pair of hands, they were able to create a catapult for launching Orihime into a portal. They then would move about to confuse the influx and set a timer for her to remain in each future.

"What! Annette I don't want to be launched."

Orihime wailed around the deck and they all struggled to hold her still.

"Listen,"

Annette held her shoulders in place.

"Our lives are at risk and the only way of getting out of this is for you to help us."

Orihime stopped struggling. She promised to help them and now she's wasting their time.

"I-I understand but can someone come with me?"

So Orihime wound up stuck in the catapult along with Lance and Annette who both looked uncomfortable.

Slam!

They were shot forward in a portal and with a scream of thrill, they were through. Annette and Lance managed to evade being flung into the portal itself and sat on the water around the portal, they walked around it to find a suitable seat.

"Hey Annette, if we can sit and stand here,"

"What about it Lance?"

"Why do we need a boat?"

"It just looks awesome."

Orihime found herself on a soft bed of grass next to a tall young man.

"You're awake"

He got up and dusted himself off. He held his hand in front of her.

"Annette it really is that guy Rukia likes!"

"Calm down, look at the card in his hand."

"Rukia is with Renji now."

"Is she happy?"

"Pretty much"

Annette didn't really sound concerned.

"Phew, it still feels pretty weird though..."

Orihime felt him flick her forehead.

"Oi stop zoning out."

Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"We have to celebrate Rukia's anniversary."

Hitsugaya looked at the time.

"Huh?"

He sighed.

"You said that you'd arrange it."

"O-Oh yeah"

She laughed nervously as the two made their way to Rukia's house.

"Histugaya-san"

"You can call me Toushiro, after all I am your husband"

He said this in a matter of fact tone

"Okay T-Toushiro-kun"

It still felt weird.

"When did you get so tall?"

His head snapped to the side.

"Did you get hit on the head?"

He sighed once again.

"Let's just go"

The two arrived at Rukia's house, not a word was said during the journey. A lot of people were busy arranging Rukia and Renji's house for the anniversary, Orihime's daughter could be seen struggling to put the banner up when Hitsugaya lifted her and the two hung it together

"How sweet."

Annette awed in a way that sounded as if she was mocking them which made Orihime protest.

"You don't have to act sarcastic you know."

Annette just scoffed and synched with Orihime's reiastu and the three managed to peer at her past.

She dropped down with a thud and Aizen stood over the short, white-haired captain with a smirk on his was about to die, Hitsugaya had just stabbed her and suddenly he lost control of himself.

"Damn you Aizen!"

He rushed over to Aizen only to be stopped the sound of steel slicing through his abdomen. Aizen had just cut him, the illusion he placed over them still functioned.

"Shit..."

The pain soon got a hold of him and he spiralled down to the ground and that's all he remembered. The sound of blades clashed in a melancholic tune, lulling him to his respite.

He woke up in a bed alongside Hinamori and found Orihime focusing all of her attention of healing Hinamori. They were in a makeshift tent and the wind from outside blew the tent door open. Dust gathered in his eyes and noticed that the battle had stopped.

"I'm glad to see you're awake now Hitsugaya-san."

She wiped the sweat off of her brow and rested for a moment.

"Oi, make sure you heal her completely."

He sat up on the bed and studied Orihime carefully.

"You don't have to heal us you know, we can just go the the 4th division"

She turned around to look at him**.**

"But I want to."

She smiled and ruffled his chalk white hair.

He hated it when people did that. She reminded him of Hinamori.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just a few more minutes."

After fixing Hinamori's organs Orihime sat on the armchair opposite.

"You know people will take advantage of your kind nature."

_'Aizen did the same to Hinamori...'_

He felt disheartened at this.

"I don't mind, as long as I can help others."

She smiled at him.

_'She's too naive'_

"You're a nice guy Hitsugaya-san."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted Hinamori-san to be healed before you and you were worried about me."

She giggled.

"N-No I'm not."

He stuttered and he tried hard not to blush

_'She definitely does not interest me.'_

Orihime got up from the chair and stood next to his bed.

"W-What are you doing"

"I'm healing you"

"Oh,"

_'She's too overbearing, there's no way I would fall for her_'

But of course it was quite the opposite. Whenever he was in the human world he would pretend to be on patrol and he would 'accidentally' meet was something about her that drew him to her.

One day when he was really out patrolling, he heard that a bunch of youths had surrounded a orange haired woman from a couple of immediately rushed to where he felt her found a pile of teens on the floor and Orihime apologising and helping them up.

After the teens ran she explained that they were having a party and they tried to attack her but Tatsuki's karate lessons had paid off.

"You really are naïve."

He got worried for nothing.

She got up to leave when one of the teens had appeared out of revenge and aimed a knife at her and ran.

Orihime had no time to summon the shun shun rika and closed her eyes and braced for impact.

There was no blood or sound of pain that came from her.

Hitsugaya had jumped in front of her and destroyed the knife with his kido.

"That's why I said that you really are naïve."

He helped her up and she hugged him.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-san."

"You can call me Toushiro, if you want."

He tried to deny what he had felt but he knew what he felt for her was different from what he felt about anyone else.

That's when he realised, he loved Orihime.

"And you got married so on and so forth."

Annette rushed the explaination.

"Orihime they're here."

Toushiro shook her gently and the two hid with the others for the surprise.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

The joy and merriment of the party soon started and all the couples danced on the veranda.

"I love you Orihime."

"Me too."

He leaned in for a kiss when the timer set off and Annette grabbed her out.

* * *

><p>"Annette!"<p>

"It's not my fault,"

She held her hands up and sighed.

Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Orihime.

"So you wanted one huh,"

Annette butted in.

"I thought you didn't want to upset Rukia huh,"

The siblings sniggered at her and she blushed.

"W-Well, that's... look I can see the next future"

She quickly changed the subject and Lance made one last comment.

"Does that mean you're his _Shawty?_"

"Pfft ha-ha good one!"

An almond orb appeared as the ship came back.

"Two more to go guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was bored of their ship so I made them travel from portal to portal faster.<strong>_

_**Any problems about this guys, or needed improvements?**_

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Fact of the day: Echidnas and Platypuses are the only mammals that lay eggs. **_


	15. Shinji: Clear Breakpoint

**Summary: Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean?**

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams?**

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: I might use the concept of this story for my work in NaNoWriMo. Not the Marriage thing, but the time travelling.**_

_**nypsy: Did ya see the shawty reference *hint hint***_

_**makaykay15: I'm guessing you hinted that you wanted Shinji, so here ya go!**_

_**Do you guys want the ByakuHime chapter after this or KenseiHime?**_

_**Mashiro does not like Orihime for some reason so I decided to reflect her character.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Toushiro grew taller with the help of a certain someone and Orihime is left wondering how that happened.<em>

_And Annette left the other two a cryptic message before they all went to the future._

* * *

><p>Shinji: Clear Breakpoint<p>

Smoke billowed out from the sides of the deck, they knew something was up.  
>As the ship got close Orihime noticed blood dripping down, trickling from the ship. A roar in the distance was forgotten as they felt too shook up to notice.<p>

"Guys what happened!"

Annette knew something was wrong, she climbed the side of the cruise ship and Lance and Orihime followed suit. What they didn't expect to see was two of the crew mates' dead, their faces pale and the look of terror on the other crew mates' faces.

"Captain what happened here?"

Annette shook his shoulders to wake him from his stupor. He regained his senses and began to hyperventilate.

"Miss Annette it was horrible; Gespensts surrounded up from all sides and we managed to fend them off but… the cook and cabin boy died."

The captain's wails woke all of them from their stupor; this is now far too risky to go alone and not take thing seriously.

Now it's literally do… or die.

"Get ahold of yourself,"

Lance roused the crew mates with his deep lustrous tone.

"We can rise from this; if you want to live on… live on for them."

He looked down in remorse and the whole crew had a small respite for the two dead crew mates. Orihime felt herself struck by the situation and just sat down to take it all in. They were dead, could her healing powers save them? If only Hachi was here…

"Wait a minute. That's it!"

She pulled Annette up and beamed.

"I can heal them Annette!"

Her face lit up after hearing Orihime's proclamation.

"Really? Do it Orihime!"

"I can't, but if we go to a future with this guy…"

She explained her plan to Annette and she jumped up for joy after hearing the wonderful news. They looked around to find the relevant information needed.

"Captain set sail for that portal over there."

"But Miss-"

"No buts, if you want to save these two you better do what Orihime says."

The Captain, after knowing Annette all these years trusted her judgement and did exactly what she said. It was far too risky to use the catapult now so they decied to wait outside the portal with Annette and Lance by the boat.

Without warning, Annette pushed her down from the railings and she fell into the portal.

"Orihime find him! We're counting on you."

"Orihime you're here."

Orihime woke up and found herself on a couch in a familiar building. By the looks of it, the building seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Some of it windows were broken and the light the poured through the room seemed to dance around.

"Wow you guys live in an abandoned warehouse just goes to show you how much he cares about you."

Lance joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Do be quiet Lance; I'm sure there's a reason for why her husband's a deadbeat."

Annette scoffed and the crew just chuckled, forgetting just for a second that their crew mates have died.

"Annette how could say that?"

"Everyone here was thinking."

She simpered.

'Well-'

Orihime's train of thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching,

"There you are, Hiyori's been injured and Hachi's gone out so could you heal her?"

The man had a blonde bowl cut and soft brown eyes and he wore an orange dress shirt with a black striped tie and he had a newsboy's hat on.

"Sure."

"It's the man that trained Kurosaki-kun."

"Wow he sure looks plain."

"What are you talking about Lance, he's handsome!"

Annette swooned, forgetting in this future he was married to Orihime.

"I forgot to tell you that Annette has an obsession with plain looking men."

He sighed and the crew nodded in agreement.

"After you."

He held the door open and motioned for her to go through like a gentlemen.

He took her hand and the two walked leisurely to their destination.

"At least he's got manners."

"He's so dreamy~"

"Come back later, she's always like this when she sees plain men."

'He's not that plain...'

She followed him past the corridors and they went down the stairs before he stopped at the door and stared at her.

"Oi Shinji get her in here already and stop staring at her ya perv, I bet you're still staring at her."

Hiyori's voice reverberated from the room as she shouted.

Orhime blushed and looked down and walked into after Shinji.

"I have you right to, she's my wife."

"He's so dreamy~"

Annette repeated said this as Orihime walked through the warehouse and soon Lance snapped.

"Stop saying that Annette, he's married!"

Annette had snapped out of her trance and she cried in the corner.

"Aww great!"

The two entered a large training area similar to Urahara's.

"He had enough money for this but not a proper house?"

Lance belittled his decision.

She saw Hiyori lying on the ground and her instincts instantly kicked in. After a few minutes Hiyori was back to normal and she and Shinji started to argue once again.

"How was it my fault, you said not to hold back."

Shinji struggled to get Hiyori off of him as she kept on tugging on his hair.

"Well you should know to considering that I was injured yesterday!"

Shinji flicked her forehead a couple of times before Kensei and Mashiro decided to interrupt.

"Do you have to do this everytime?""

Shinji got up and dusted himself off. As he walked to Orihime he was tripped by Hiyori who humphed and turned around. She still was angry at him. Mashiro hid behind Kensei and made a face at Orihime. This made her confused and Shinji just smiled at her.

"Well we better get back up."

He once again led her through and they went into a room which she assumed to be theirs. There was a single bed at the left side of the room and a wardrobe opposite of it. A phonograph was sitting at one of the corners of the room with a chair accompanying it.  
>Shinji went over to the corner of the room and placed a record on the phonograph.<p>

Orihime noticed the music collection Shinji had was mostly complied of Jazz.

"I remember the first time we danced to this song."

His hands melded with hers as the two danced in the centre of the room as the music filled their senses.

_"_This seems like a good time for a flashback, remember ask him!"

Orihime was back in the warehouse to train with Hachi when she was interrupted all of a sudden by a green and white blob.

It was Mashiro.. She tackled Hachi and she whined.

"Hachi play with me!"

"I can't right now I'm training Orihime-san."

"Play!"

Mashiro was crying and shrieking at him and eventually he gave in.

"Sorry Orihime-san can you come back tomorrow..."

He sighed and left the underground training area looking defeated. Orhime strolled through the warehouse and as she reached the entrance she heard a faint sound which she enjoyed.  
>It was the sound of music but she couldn't quite place its genre. So she went home and the next day she heard the same thing after the training with Hachi.<p>

"Hachi-san, where's that music coming from?"

"If I'm not mistaken then that must be Shinji's favourite Jazz song playing."

"That's it!"

"What is?"

Orihime remembered now, when she was younger he brother and her would always this tune.  
>She went to Shinji's room and he looked quite surprised.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Umm is it possible if you could give me a copy of this song?"

"Sorry but I only have the one."

He sheepishly laughed.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you..."

"Wait!"

He touched her shoulder and she turned around and blushed as their faces were practically an inch away from each other.

"You can come listen to it anytime you want when you're here."

He realised how close he was to her and he moved back slightly.

"O-Okay."

He saw her off and the two waved goodbye to each other nervously.

Whenever she would finish training she would always come to his room to listen to Jazz and the other visoreds were wondering how they got so close.

As Orihime left she gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed as she waved goodbye, tripped and she got up to leave.

After she left they swarmed him and started to grill him.

"I never knew you guys were so close Shinji."

Hiyori wiggled her eyebrows and Shinji blushed, the others started to laugh and Shinji was left flustered.

"I think she's annoying."

Mashiro spoke up and everyone was surprised. She did say this before but they never thought she was serious.

"So Shinji what are you gonna do now?"

"I want to date her."

"Eeehhh?"

Everyone was so surprised, he never done something like this. So they trailed after he asked her out and Shinji decided that he needed to lose them. So he picked Orihime up and gave her a piggyback. The two zipped past the roofs and he traversed through the city until he couldn't feel their presence anymore.

He finally lost them and the two ended up having a picnic on a small hill. When he got back the other visoreds laughed creepily at him.

"Fufu~ you sure like her huh?"

"Shut up Hiyori!"

The two ended up fighting and after asking him if he was serious he turned around to hide his face.

"She's my first love."

He said this plenty of times before, of course he meant jokingly but they knew this time he was serious. And that ring box in his hand proved it.

* * *

><p>Orihime found herself on the bed with her head nestled on his chest.<p>

"Damn it's not fair..."

Annette sobbed.

"You'll find a man later on Annette so calm down."

He patted her back to try and cheer her up.

Orihime turned to face Shinji and he kissed her, she realised that she hasn't found Hachi yet so she got up and went to his room.

"Hachi are you in?"

She knocked.

"Do come in."

The two got talking and Orihime found herself much more knowledgeable and Annette and the rest got to hear about her fullbrings' true power.

She was pulled out and a checkered cube landed in Annette's hand.

"Guys I can do it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had no idea Annette liked plain men.<strong>_

_**REMINDER**_

_**Do you guys want the ByakuHime chapter after this or KenseiHime?**_

_**Any problems about this guys, or needed improvements?**_

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Fact of the day: Hearing the word, seeing it and even reading this fact about yawing makes you yawn. You yawned didn't you?**_


	16. Spiralling Descent

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**nypsy: ByakuHime has been decided so I'm doing that chapter tomorrow.**_

_**makaykay15: Sorry I'll add the ByakuHime chapter tomorrow.**_

_**radadat: Thanks for reviewing, I completely forgotten.**_

_**BTW, the time stream literally is a stream.**_

_**And they can walk on it because it's like being in Seireitei.**_

_**EDIT: Fixed Chapter 16**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime marries a Jazz enthusiast and one of his team members hates her?<em>

_And one of many secrets of Annette was revealed._

* * *

><p>Spiralling Descent<p>

With a flourish, Orihime managed to patch up the dead bodies as they watched in amazement. Her power, it re-animated them and this gave them a great new confidence to  
>push themselves.<p>

"Let's set sail!"

The captain was so happy; his crippling depression after realising that death was imminent was gone. They hustle and bustle of the crew returned they they acted as if the old times hadn't changed.

"Amazing… So you have the power to reject anything?"

Lance looked at her in a new light; he just thought the Orihime was just some whiny, wimpy girl that Annette managed to rope in. But now he realised that she was a strong, courageous and independent woman who can handle things on her own.

Orihime blushed after realising that all eyes were focused on her.

"So where are we heading now Annette?"

She tried to brush it off and continuedto help repair bits of the ship that was ruined by the attack.

"Well we're going back to that future with that Byakuya guy."

Annette was set on it; he has the last orb they needed to defeat the influx.

'Is it alright? Last time it got ruined by the Gespenst."

Lance whistled innocently and they crew jokingly laughed.

Orihime got worried, what if something happens again?

"Oh it's fine."

Annette brushed it aside and looked over to her brother.

"Lance is there anything else you know about the Gespenst?"

She had a serious look on her face and this unnerved Lance a bit.

"..."

His silence indicated to the other two that he might have.

Annette decided not to press him further so she left it at that.

As they wandered the stream, a great loud shriek could be heard. One of Lance's former Gespenst friends pointed at the bright light that seemed to spiral towards them. It crashed on to the deck and a thick mist enveloped them all.

"Be on your guard guys!"

Annette did heard best to warn them and rallied them together as they readied for battle.  
>Loud crackles of electricity jolted around them and light, airy footsteps could be faintly heard; the Influx was coming closer.<p>

"**I sense… That power why do you have it?"**

It sparkled, glinting like a diamond. Faceless, lithe and dangerous. Those could be the only words used to describe the Influx. It raised its hand and a lightning bolt shot out, the cabin boy managed to bring out his fullbring shield in time.

"Dragon's Faith."

It was once his bangle, it was a huge shield resembling a curled up dragon. The mouth sucked up the blast's spiritual energy and shot it back out with greater force.

The mere shockwaves that impacted the shield made his grip loosen. It shrieked once again and charged forward, its body now a great giant form. It absorbed the cabin boy and transformed once again to a humanoid bat with its gaping mouth ready to scoop up an unfortunate victim.

"Tricky Vessel."

The engineer activated her fullbring, nothing happened and just as the Influx was about to crash into them, the ship transformed and they were quickly dropped down into the basement.  
>The engineer continued trying to confuse the Influx but it soon got wise to her tricks.<p>

"**How dare you try to fool me!"**

The ship rumbled and the engineer screamed as she felt her fullbring being broken. It took her and absorbed her as well, when this happened the whole ship started to sink. Annette and Lance goaded the others to escaped and just as the married security team got up, they were also absorbed by the influx along with the cook.

"**Give me your power."**

The orbs and cubes in Annette's pocket started to glow and Annette had no choice but to activate their power along with her fullbring. They glowed and merged with her glasses.

"Future Vision: Unlocked."

It became a golden masquerade mask and a staff appeared in her arms.

"Captain, I have one last order for you, take Orihime and Lance away to somewhere safe."

"But Miss-"

"What did I say to you before? No buts."

Annette raised her staff and a bubble formed over the trio who realised what Annette was trying to do. She flicked her staff and the bubble started to move.

"Annette don't do this!"

Lance banged against the bubble's surface and Annette just smiled at him.**  
><strong>Annette screamed a war cry, Lance and Orihime desperately banged against the bubble just before they saw her being absorbed, a few minutes after the bubble started to pick up in speed.

"**You are not getting away from me that easily!"**

The captain jumped out the bubble and bade the other two goodbyes.

"Captain not you too!"

Orihime was sobbing, all of them were nearly gone now and she and Lance were the only ones left.

"Compass Tact."

A familiar armour formed over the captain and he flew in the air, fist aimed at the Influx.  
>It smashed against the Influx and it hissed in pain. The captain managed to give it a few blows before he also became absorbed.<p>

The Influx's body bulged and it took on a more human-like shape. But it had wings protruding from its back and it looked like… Annette.

POP!

The bubble exploded and it sent Lance and Orihime flying into two different directions.  
>Orihime was sent in the direction to the past while Lance was sent further more into the future faster than the speed of light. This managed to make the Influx stop.<p>

"**No matter, I already have more power than the both of them combined."**

So the influx continued to wander, still without purpose. Orihime slammed into a flying Gespenst and it used its power on instinct. A great flash of white was all she could see and she dropped down into the very portal she came into.

Gasp!

That dream, she's been having them for some a week now. It was so vivid yet she couldn't help but wonder who those people with her were. Orihime looked at her alarm clock.

8:59

She was late, Orihime changed clothes and ate her breakfast in record time and just as she was brushing her teat, a small coin rolled out her pocket from her coin purse and rolled all the way to her bed side. After brushing, she bent down to reach the coin but as she got up, it slipped from her hand and rolle further down her bed.

Her head peered underneath the bed and saw a strange masquerade mask. She took it and inspected it carefully. Orihime never remembered where she got this from, it's intrictate butterfly like patterns fascinated her.

_'She has a fullbring.'_

Memories of the future came flooding back in and Orihime realised that it wasn't a dream.  
>A familiar portal appeared in front of her and an even more familiar face appeared.<br>It was Lance.

"Orihime, ready to go back and save Annette?"

This was definitely real.

**Omake**

_The deleted, stupid possibilities of the next 3 futures._

**Gin**

"Hey guys he just moved."

Izuru pointed at the unconscious man.

"Kira your eyes are playing tricks on you."

Izuru brushed it off and proceeded to play with them.

"No he's right."

Once again they all looked at the man in question.

"You too Rangiku?"

"Yeah."

The man in bed got up, lightning and thunder filled the background.

"It's alive!"

She cackled. They just sighed, typical Rangiku.

**Tōshirō**

"You don't have to heal us you know, we can just go the the 4th division."

She turned around to look at him**.**

"Go then!"

She pushed them out of their beds and kissed her teeth.

"Why aren't you moving?"

The strain of the push made the two bleed a lot faster and they died.

**Shinji**

Hiyori wiggled her eyebrows and Shinji blushed, the others started to laugh and Shinji was left flustered.

"I think she's annoying."

Mashiro spoke up and everyone was surprised. She did say this before but they never thought she was serious.

"So Shinji what are you gonna do now?"

"I found out she's my sister."

"Eeehhh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you guys like a little action.<strong>_

_**Or was it not to your taste?**_

_**Any problems about this guys, or needed improvements?**_

_**I'll add the Byakuya chapter tommorow. I felt that this needed a **_ _**bit more of a plot**_

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Fact of the day: Animals like cats and dogs have third eyelids. I wish I did...**_


	17. Byakuya: Noble Intentions Part 2

_**Summary: **_**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: Like I promised here's the next chapter. Orihime has a small aparatment so the front door just there. No more wedding flashbacks... Sorry**_

_**BTW This was all happening during the fullbring arc that's currently in the manga.**_

_**nypsy: Lance explains how he's here.**_

_**BleachmyNaruto: You really think so?**_

_**EDIT: Fixed Chapter 17**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: The influx appeared and took over Annette,<em>

_Lance supposedly died and came back?_

* * *

><p>Byakuya: Noble Intentions Part 2<p>

"Lance!"

Orihime got up from her bed and proceeded to give the man a hug.

She noticed she was still in her pyjamas and rushed to the bathroom to change.

"How have you been Orihime?"

She sat him down and apologised for having nothing to offer to him.

"I've never been better but how are you still alive?"

Lance looked at Annette's mask; it was faded and cracked on one side.

"It was thanks to Annette."

Orihime handed him a cup of her spicy hot chocolate and he spluttered slightly after finishing his sentence.

"Oh... I still don't get it."

"Just before Annette got swallowed by the Influx, she set a timer on the bubble to fling us away to different time zones from it."

He placed his mug down on the table.

"This broke her fullbring and the Influx stopped chasing us, thinking that it gained more power from her."

Orihime's eyes watered slightly.

_'Poor Annette.'_

"Now the influx has started to destroy every branching future and many your futures you visited have been completely erased."

Orihime looked down and supressed her need to cry.

"So what do we do now Lance?"

"We fight back."

"But we can't travel back into the future, you just said so"

"No I said Annette's fullbring broke, this doesn't mean mine did."

He delved his hand into his coat and took silver wristwatch.

"What does it do?"

"It does pretty much the same things that Annette does but it has much better fighting capabilities."

He activated his fullbring and his watch attached itself to him, it turned black and gloves formed around his hands and two thin daggers along with them.

"Yay we can save Annette!"

"Can you just listen first?"

He sighed and looked at the time.

"We can't release the influx from her body with only the two of us."

"I can ask Kurosaki-kun-"

"You don't need to; we just need the help of your 'Husbands' and those things Annette got from them."

"Huh!"

She was surprised; Annette said they couldn't take anyone out of the future.

"But we can't do that-"

"I can,"

Orihime remembered that each and every fullbring is completely different so there's no surprise he could do something like this.

"Shall we go?"

Lance held out his hand and she gladly took it.

"Orihime I'm coming in."

Her front door opened and Ichigo entered only to Orihime being taken into the unknown.

"Inoue!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo reached his hand out as he tried to grasp hers but it was no use.

The portal started to shrink and Ichigo stopped as he realised that she was gone.

Taken. Just like before.

"Inoueee."

Ichigo pounded at the walls to see if it was some trick but it was futile.

* * *

><p>"Lance! Kurosaki-kun saw us."<p>

"This is bad-"

"I know, he'll probably think I'm kidnapped or I eloped!"

Orihime was flustered.

"That's not the point, people are not supposed to know about this."

Lance kissed his teeth.

"Why?"

"If many people with strong spiritual power such as him enter in your room, another portal will open,"

"That is bad..."

"Plus if the influx notices unknown beings opening another portal where one has already been opened at the exact same place… It may eradicate them."

This made Orihime worried, what if it found them so soon?

"What can we do?"

"We have no choice but to pull him in here."

"But he'll see me with-"

"It doesn't matter the sake of the future and Annette rests on this."

Lance stopped the portal from disappearing and dragged the confused teen in.

"You bastard I'll kill you- Orihime?"

"We have no time let's not dawdle Orihime."

Lance took the duo's hands and they sped straight through the time stream.

Along the way she filled Ichigo in on as much as she could until the three were at an abrupt halt.

He stopped right in front of an opening into the future and pushed Orihime in.  
>She squealed as she felt herself drop in.<p>

"In ya go."

The sakura trees were in bloom this season as they gracefully twirled in the air like a ballerina.

She awoke to the sight of Byakuya's head lying on her lap.

"Whoa check out Byakuya when he's older,"

Ichigo whistled; Byakuya looked awfully friendly with Orihime.

He seemed so peaceful and aloof that she forgot that he was a man of high esteem.

"Hey Orihime does this mean I'm in your mind like that Annette person?"

"Oi Orihime, to pull him out of the future you need his consent and a kiss."

"A kiss? Inoue don't do it!"

Ichigo interjected.

"Why might that be mister?"

Lance wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

"T-That's because she's my friend."

Orihime's heart became down trodden.

"Really? Nothing else hmm..."

Byakuya opened his eyes and noticed Orihime was looking straight at him.

"I see you're awake."

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek as he kissed her.

"Byakuya get your hands offa her before I-"

"He can't hear us."

Ichigo grumbled as their lips parted and a blush was left on Orihime's face.

"Kiss- check, all you need now is his consent"

Byakuya got up and dusted himself off before walking to a calm gentle brook.

"I need to tell you something B-Byakuya-kun,"

"Byakuya-kun?"

The orange haired boy grumbled, what did they do that made them get married?

"I need your help to stop the future from being destroyed."

Byakuya stopped.

"What makes you so sure the future will be destroyed?"

His gaze stayed at her and she quivered.

He was so intimidating.

She waited for him to say something but he never did.

He just looked at her and smiled.

"I would gladly do so"

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you"

Byakuya thought that she may have been lying but he would move the heaven and earth just to see her smile.

A grey cube dropped in Lance's hand.

"Time compression."

Lance's silver watch glowed and a strange light enveloped Byakuya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's very short and they're all gonna be like that until the influx is destroyed.<strong>_

_**I will however make a separate fic from this just in case you guys want more insight on each and every marriage that has taken place.**_

_**Review if you want that, I'll also be setting a poll on my profile for this so please **__check it out._

_**Like it, Love it?**_

_**I love you so please,**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**Fact of the day: Dogs are partially colour-blind. Don't expect them to play twister with you.**


	18. Aizen Part 2: Acquiescing Sympathy

**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

_**An: I'm quitting typing new chapters for now... I'm revamping the others and I'm trying to see what I can improve on for the whole october. Rest assured I will continue this story. **_

_**nypsy: Yup, Oriharem ftw!**_

_**Rootali: I'll probably do the extra stories much much later on... Aizen is Here!**_

_**EDIT: Chapter 18 fixed.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Orihime conscripted Byakuya and Ichigo to join the army?<em>

* * *

><p>Aizen Part 2: Acquiescing Sympathy<p>

The light that enveloped him started to shimmer when Lance shouted out:

"Grab on to him Orihime!"

The two were transported out of the portal and found themselves next to an irritated Ichigo and exhausted Lance.

"'Bout time you got here."

Lance tapped his foot impatiently and they were on the move once again with  
>Byakuya and Ichigo eyeing each other suspiciously.<p>

"What is he doing here?"

Orihime explained to him the exact same thing she did to Ichigo.

"... And that's why we need your help."

She gasped; speaking fast was not her forte.

"I see... so I was the second person you chose."

"Jealous are we?"

Ichigo grinned and elbowed Byakuya who in turn ignored him and moved closer to Orihime.

"I have no need to be jealous if I'm already married to the woman I love."

Byakuya smirked when he saw Ichigo grit his teeth and moved ahead of the two.

"Here we are guys."

They stopped, and another future stood to their sides. In fact two of them appeared.

"Wow, I guess your future with these two somehow managed to survive."

Lance pointed to each to mirroring vessels where the face of Aizen and another appeared.

"What are you talking about?"

Byakuya, calm and composed as he was coughed and looked at the three.

They blinked.

"Byakuya are you blind?"

"I have not permitted you to call me that."

"Byakuya-kun we're talking about these."

She pointed to each alternate future at the edges of the stream.

He looked but all he could see was an endless void of darkness at their sides.

"Hmm..."

"I was afraid this would happen"

Lance sighed and he placed all attention to himself.

"My powers aren't as great as they were before so that's why I can only do this much,"

He walked over to Orihime, she didn't have the slightest clue of what he was talking about.

"You see what happened is Byakuya can't see them because I'm still too weak."

"So your powers aren't their greatest right now?"

"And they will never be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My fullbring is synergistic with Annette's and we are only able to defeat the influx."

"So why are we needed here huh?"

"But with this,"

He gripped the cube tightly.

"I can fix and upgrade my fullbring while saving Anette."

Ichigo got angry, here he was supposed to be helping Orihime with this but all he could do was tag along for the ride.

"Simple, you are the future's hope...Only with you guys can we paralyse the influx and rescue my sister."

He pushed Orihime to the left and she dropped into Aizen's future.

"Wah!"

Byakuya reacted instantly.

He grabbed Lance by the collar of his neck.

Lance put his hands in the air and looked at him

"What did you do to my wife?"

"Why I sent her to Aizen."

Orihime dropped on the floor with a bump and the wailing sound of children snapped her out of her daze.

"Mommy!"

A chibi Orihime appeared and hugged her tightly.

She pointed to the boy who was standing by the doorway.

"Soma-nii said Daddy disappeared 'cause he didn't want me."

Her maternal instincts kicked in and she soon found herself scolding the boy.

"You know Aizen's back in soul society right?"

"'Why I didn't."

"He got accepted back and they're monitoring him but he sends you guys' postcards."

She looked at the guilty child and spoke softly

"You know that Daddy's overseas for his job."

"But Mom I see you struggling with your bills, he's not helping."

The boy started to cry and the front door opened and the three went downstairs.

"I'm back."

Aizen stood at the front door and smiled at his family.

"Orihime you can't be serious, he's too evil!"

_"_Just watch Ichigo."

Aizen was carrying a huge sack and he dropped on the floor with a thud.

"Here you go kids, toys from overseas."

The children squealed in delight and hugged their previously missing father.

He walked over to Orihime and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry for the long wait"

"It's fine"

She looked at him closely, his face had been more defined and he still wasn't wearing glasses.

"Ai-chan get off that's mine."

Soma struggled to pry his beloved toy from his sister Ai.

Aizen stopped the two and brought out a cake from his suitcase.

"Why don't you guys eat those over there while I talk to your mother?"

They ran happily to the living room and Aizen walked back to Orihime.

"Sōsuke can I ask you to do something?"

"You know I'd do it."

He kissed her and added to Ichigo's 'hidden' dismay.

"Time compression."

This time the cube fused with Lance's watch and imbedded itself onto the 12 o'clock.

Another light came and Orihime hugged her husband tightly.

"Orihime we are we?"

Aizen looked surprised.

Lance filled him in this time as he kind of felt sorry for Orihime.

"I see but I don't know how I'll help since I only got my powers back shortly."

He showed her his watch, it looked pretty much the same other than the cube embedded at the 12 o'clock

"Is that the voice of Aizen?" Byakuya questioned.

"Wow, somehow you managed to hear him but not see him."

Ichigo chuckled but was soon silenced by both the piercing glare of Aizen and Byakuya.

"We need more people Orihime."

Lance looked at the confused girl before he haphazardly pushed her into the other future and Orihime could do nothing but be surprised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question: Is the pace too fast or is it flowing slowly and simple like the time stream?<strong>_

_**Who do you want the other one to be? They have to be ones I've done before of course.**_

_**I'll tally the votes for this and also please tell me who the next husband should be.**_

_**I'll tally that also.**_

_**Reviews will help me retype those chapters and upload more stuff faster so **_REVIEW_**!**_

_**Fact of the day: Cherries can cause cancer cells to **_**die. Better start eating more…**


	19. Kenpachi: Hardened Resolve

**Yeah she had a bad day but what does that even mean? **

**A chance to see herself in the future, married to the man of her dreams? **

**Sign her Up!**

**But not everything is as it seems... OrihimexMany**

**An: I'm back! I've finally finished and I'm thankful to you guys who've stuck on with the story.  
>Your reviews make me feel happy that there's still someone out there that still loves my story and THANK YOU.<strong>

**Rootali: Aizen is back and staying!**

**Kira michi: Kenpachi is up so don't worry, if you can look back at the other chapters, you will hopefully see that I've made it easier to see who is talking.**

**Metsfan101: Here's the next update.**

**Nypsy: Thanks for the paring suggestions, my brain kind of failed at them ever since I've been editing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Aizen's portal manages to survive and gets recruited into Orihime's<br>team._

* * *

><p>Kenpachi: Hardened Resolve<p>

A black orb fell in Lance's hand, he had nearly forgotten about it.

She woke up on a bed and accidently rolled herself off it after seeing Yachiru.

"It's just a little girl."

Lance snorted.

With a thud, Orihime landed on the ground, it was surprising hard and she looked down to see what it was. It felt muscly and would snort whenever she touched it.

It was snoring loudly, it was Kenpachi.

"Hey, it's that jerk, Orihime what were you thinking marrying a guy like him."

She didn't respond to Ichigo, she just sat there frozen in place. Ken pachi's arm slung over  
>her side and hugged her tightly; Ichigo couldn't suppress the need to laugh.<p>

"He looks like he's gonna kill you."

His sleeping face looked like he was about to murder someone.  
>To Orihime it felt like she was trapped.<p>

"Ken-chan wakey-wakey."

Yachiru jumped down from the bed dropped on his face and his eyes snapped open like a pressure sensor.

"Oi Yachiru, what's the time?"

He scratched his head and got up, completely ignoring Orihime.

"You're late Ken-chan, the meeting starts soon."

Yachiru pointed at the calendar.

"Aw crap, woman can you cook us some breakfast?"

Orihime got up and followed them to what seemed to be the kitchen, it was spotless and this unnerved her, how could such an unkempt man keep a kitchen so clean, does he use Yachiru as a slave?

She ignored this thought and opened the fridge to get the ingredients for omelette rice.  
>The smell of it got all three hungry and Yachiru jumped up for joy.<p>

"Yay, Hime-chan's making omelette rice!"

After a few minutes, it was done and the three ate; surprisingly Kenpachi was talkative when it was just Yachiru and herself.

"And then Hime-chan and I played tagged."

She babbled and a drop of rice fell from her lips, Orihime found herself picking it up and scolding her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Kenpachi was also eating messily and was scolded as well.

"I'm done."

He slammed his plate down and left.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Nope, don't tell him I said this but he's actually angry that he forgot your anniversary."

Orihime felt relieved and realised that Kenpachi was the same as them; he wasn't just some scary guy who loved fighting. He must have done something that made her love him.

"Bye bye Hime-chan."

Yachiru got up from her seat and hugged her; it felt like they were mother and daughter.

"Lance can I please see that past, I swear I'll move faster to get to the next portal."

Orihime begged him, she just had to see.

"Sure but Ichigo and I won't be able to see it with you,"

Ichigo groaned and Lance quickly whispered:

"That way he won't get jealous."

So Lance activated his watch and Orihime began to see the events unfold before her.

"I'm lost again."

Orihime looked at the walls, they all looked the same, how did people find their way around here?

"Yachiru this isn't the way to the 1st Captain's Headquarters."

She looked behind her to see an enormous man with a familiar pink-haired little girl clutching his back.

"Hey Ken-chan look, it's Jiggly!"

She pointed at Orihime.

Kenpachi didn't bother to look at her face; he immediately scanned her body and said this to Yachiru.

"Huh what are you talking about? It's obvious her name should be Bouncy."

The two were so busy arguing and this made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Kenpachi put his scary face on but Orihime knew he wasn't always like that.

"You guys look like a father and daughter. "

"And what's wrong with that Bouncy?"

He poked her shoulder.

"Nothing, it just makes me smile."

"Hey Jiggly, do you know where the Sereitei HQ is?"

"Nope, I'm actually lost."

"Ha-ha your sense of direction is as bad as Ken-chan's."

"Your sense of direction is worse Yachiru."

"Nu-uh."

"U-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"U-huh."

"You know what; I've got a short cut."

He grabbed Orihime and slung her over his arm but she wasn't ready for it.  
>Kenpachi ran on the rooftops of the walls but Orihime found that he was heading in the opposite direction.<p>

"Turn around Kenpachi-san, the building is over there."

He stopped on a rooftop and saw that she was right.

"I see, thanks Bouncy."

Kenpachi began running faster and the roof tiles that were caught between his feet were unfortunately crushed into pieces. They managed to make it but he was told off by Captain Yamato.  
>After the meeting ended her placed Orihime back on the ground, he was still holding her during the meeting. Everyone stared at him but did not feel the need to ask.<p>

"Thank you."

She brushed the dust off her clothes and Kenpachi was grinning.

"No problem… Bouncy."

He chuckled while she was left feeling embarrassed and still stuck in Seireitei. Luckily, Rukia managed to find a map for her to use but she found great difficulty in reading it.

"Here again Bouncy?"

She looked up to see Kenpachi who was lost again like her.

"H-Hello Kenpachi-san."

She tried her best not to frown, considering she was annoyed with the guy.

"What'cha got there?"

He pointed at the basket she was holding.

"It's the stuff Rangiku-san asked to get from the human world and some of my snacks."

She took out a bag of barbeque flavoured crisps which he snatched.

"Hey!"

He opened it and took a handful.

"These are pretty tasty."

She snatched back and hmphed.

"Don't just take without asking."

"People need to eat, it's a survival instinct."

Kenpachi retorted.

"Well a bag of chips won't stave off your hunger."

"Are you offering to cook for me?"

"Yes, I mean no."

He grabbed her and slung her over his arm once again. The basket didn't break but she nearly dropped her crisps.

"Let… Me… Go!"

She struggled to loosen his grip around her and he just chuckled.

"You sure are feisty, Bouncy."

"Stop calling me that."

She looked down and felt sick. They were flying. Over the buildings and the wind nearly tore her crisps away.

"Hold on tight if you don't want to drop."

She gripped tightly his hakama and refused to let go even when they did arrive so Yachiru, who was at the house tickled her and she let go.

"Ha-ha stop it."

Kenpachi joined in and she felt like she was going to die of laughter. A few minutes later, a red Orihime was shouting at the two who were prentending to not care by picking their ears.

"If you don't apologize I'm not making you my famous omelette rice."

Yachiru, who had omelette rice began to beg immediately and said something to Kenpachi who also apologized. It was 7 o'clock when she noticed that she had spent too much tie in the spirit world.

"Sorry guys I need to go, goodbye."

She waved at the two before walking with Rukia, who found her after she had skipped out on training.

"Bye bye Bouncy/Jiggly."

She growled at the two.  
>Rukia looked at Orihime's chest uncomfortably.<p>

"Orihime how did you get your... so huge."

She pointed at her chest.

"Lots of milk."

Back at Kenpachi's house Yachiru was moving about excitedly before asking Kenpachi something.

"Ken-chan do you like her?"

"No I don't."

He laughed but the blush on his face said otherwise.

Crackle.

The memories cracked and Orihime was flung back to the present time in the portal.

"Sorry, I still need more of those orbs and cubes."

Lance apologized.

"It's all right."

"Orihime what happened? The portal went all fuzzy and you weren't there."

She sighed that nothing happened when the door slammed and Kenpachi came in with his usual grumpiness.

"I'm sorry."

He hugged her and she patted his back and said that it wasn't his fault. She kissed his forehead and he reciprocated by kissing her on the lips.

"I love you."

"Then let's go somewhere Kenpachi-kun."

Ichigo groaned, why couldn't she have done that with him?

'_Wait what am I thinking?'_

"Sure."

This was when Lance activated his fullbring and the black orb fused with the 1 o'clock on his watch.  
>Another orb, this time a dirty yellow colour appeared and Lance was getting ready to find one of the other remaining portals.<p>

Orihime did her best to tell the three about the situation.

"Hey Orihime where are we?"

Aizen and Byakuya could now clearly see each other and a grin on Kenpachi's face appeared.

"Hey Ichigo wanna battle?"

"Aww crap."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I decided to keep the flashbacks but they can only be fully seen after Lance has a set amount of orbs and cubes.<strong>_

_**LOL, in the anime Yachiru actually nicknamed her Jiggly.**_

_**REVIEW Please, I'll write more!**_

**Fact of the day: Wealthy Chinese families used to hire strippers for funerals. Stripping in front of the dead?**


	20. Starrk: Timely Gratitude

_An: I'm so sorry guys!  
>I mean it! I never meant to post that chapter I swear!<br>There were a bunch of files in the docs that I hadn't deleted before I uploaded this.  
>I made that before I made the decision of trying to fix every single chapter. (I was depressed.)<br>I only noticed after checking my mail when you guys just started to review like that and  
>I thought 'What the hell?' and I actually saw what I had posted. So once again, I'm sorry.<em>

* * *

><p>Starrk: Timely Gratitude<p>

"Guys settle, down we need to go now."

Lance tried calming down the three men who looked ready to attack each other.  
>After Orihime told them about what they needed to do, they were fuming.<br>Even the usually stoic Byakuya looked pissed off.

"You don't understand … I simply just want to stab them in their dirty mouths that touched my beloved."

He raised his blade up.

"You are the one misunderstanding Byakuya, I am the one Orihime loves."

Aizen's voice sounded restrained.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Orihime fucking chose me not you pansies."

Kenpachi's announcement made the two turn from each other and face him with a murderous look on both their faces.

"Guys just stop!"

Orihime intervened; this was getting too out of hand.

She turned to Lance for help. Suddenly he had a flash of brilliance.

"_Alternate."_

The three melted away from each other's sight and only Lance and Orihime could be seen by them.

"Where the fuck did you go?"

Kenpachi increased his spiritual pressure and Lance had no choice but to freeze him with his fullbring. Kenpachi's eye's still darted about and his mouth flexed slightly. He was still pissed.

"We can't have him just give our position away to the influx, Ichigo carry him."

Lance went forward again and all of them began to press on.  
>Aizen and Byakuya were irked but they calmed down soon after realising it meant one less competition to look out for.<p>

The further they went forward, the fewer portals there were, the only ones that were present were the collapsed portal; their futures erased from the timeline.

"Lance I think there's one over there."

She pointed in the distance where a faint glow could be seen.

"No time to waste, let's go!"

Running, they made it in less than a few minutes and Orihime jumped in.  
>Aizen and Byakuya were surprisingly silent; they were just in slight awe of something as intricate as the portals in the time stream. Lance' powers increased each time an orb or cube was added and with each, he unlocked another new innate ability of his. Kenpachi was still frozen but his eyes darted about, his mouth stuck in a perpetual grin of arrogance and anger.<p>

Whilst in the portal Orihime was busy running around trying to calm her daughter.  
>The girl was about to be a six year old and she was such a cry baby.<p>

"Sh… Sh… Go to sleep."

Her baby girl stopped wailing and gurgled before falling asleep.

"Hey, Ori…I'm home."

A man with long, wavy brown hair came up to Orihime and hugged her tightly, he smelt of  
>spice and a scintillating musk.<p>

"Welcome home."

He kissed her forehead, not letting go of her.

"Orihime I've made sure that your husbands will not see each other and Ichigo… not until the battle."

Lance reminded.

She didn't listen; she was too entranced with her husband, lost in his wonderful blue-grey eyes.  
>A brief kiss was exchanged by the two and Lance knew to sync with Orihime almost immediately.<p>

Flash.

Another arrancar was transformed into a human. This time it was the Primera.  
>Coyote Starrk, the lone wolf. Even as a human, even when he was reborn… he was alone.<br>He was able to remember all of the pain, all of the sadness as an arrancar and how Lilinette was gone.

"Why am I… still alive?"

His fist slammed into the brick, bleeding from the impact.  
>Stark cursed at moon, it mocked him. It was always there wherever he went.<p>

"Hello?"

Orihime noticed his ragged state. His clothes were torn and his fist bled down. His eyes filled with forlorn and hate, she felt worried. She heard his question, his plea for help and she was the one,  
>the only who answered.<p>

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I-I want to help you."

Help him? He was beyond help, he may still be alive but his feelings have died long before.

"Leave, I don't need your help."

"But-"

"Just leave."

He turned, walking away from her as his blood trailed away.  
>Orihime left him; she understood that he needed his space.<br>Tomorrow yes tomorrow was when she would surely save him from despair.

Crackle.

Yet again, the memories cracked and Orihime was sent back.

"What's wrong?

"It's… nothing."

"Whenever you speak like that, I know something's the matter, just tell me." Starrk comforted her.  
>He kissed her hand and his eyes gazed into hers.<p>

"I don't want to lose you!" Orihime blurted out.

She said it, she finally said it. She'd been acting tough all this time, pretending to have fun with them, with him but she still couldn't forget the time Annette was absorbed by that… Monster.

"Orihime get a hold of yourself!" Lance snapped.

This would never end well. Regretfully, Lance pulled Orihime out of the portal, Aizen and Byakuya immediately went to her side after seeing her shake in terror.

"What's wrong?" They both asked her comfortingly.

The two of them tried to reassure her after her from her about the worries that she faced.

"A-And -hic- I… Don't want to lose you guys!" She wailed.

"Well if you don't start getting more people, they're all going to die anyway."

"Eh?"

After hearing this, Orihime wailed even louder.  
>He didn't want to do it but Lance had to threaten her.<p>

"Listen, the more time we waste on your prattling, the influx is still out there somewhere destroying other futures, you better fix up or I'll have no choice but to find someone else."

His voice was cold; it didn't have the same tone as before when Annete was around…

'_How could I be so foolish? Lance is also angry that the influx took Annette and he's trying desperately while I'm here just wasting precious time.'_

Aizen and Byakuya didn't like the way Lance threatened their wife, Kenpachi looked the same but it wasn't quite as clear because he was still frozen in place.

"You, I know you have your reasons but you do not threaten my wife!" Byakuya lost his composure and aimed a spell at Lance.

"Stop! Lance is right, I need to hurry up or else we can't save Annette."

Byakuya dropped his hand back down.

"I see,"

He walked up to Lance, their faces centimetres apart.

"Next time I see you threaten my wife, I won't stay my hand."

The malice in his voice made it clear that he wasn't kidding.  
>Lance just ignored the man while Orihime dived back down to the portal.<p>

Starrk was worried. He knew Orihime was an emotion person but he'd never expect her to burst out in tears so suddenly. She fainted after the whole thing and he had placed back down on their bed.  
>Her hair was flayed our all of the place covering her beautiful visage. Tucking her hair back carefully, he gazed longingly at her face. What happened to her?<p>

When she came to, Orihime noticed she was back on the bed, Starrk slept by her side, stroking her hair as he slept. It was as if he'd done that for years now.

"Starrk, I'm sorry for worrying you, I was just nervous."

His eyes lazily opened and he smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry all by yourself, after all I'm your husband and that means we go through everything together."

Orihime giggled as he started tickling her.

"Old man get off her!" Their daughter growled, she jumped at him, biting his leg in anger.

"Oi oi Lilinette, is that how you talk to your father?"

She didn't say anything but she did push him out of the bed, sticking her tongue after she heard him groan.

"Lilinette don't bully your dad!"

"But mom-"

"He is your dad so treat him with respect."

Starrk just laughed it off and hugged his two girls.

"It's fine, after all Lilinette's just showing her love."

The little girl's face turned bright red and she turned away from her father.  
>Orihime knew that Lilinette did care for her father but the little girl never knew how to express it other than using violence.<p>

"S-Shut up stupid daddy…"

Their daughter got up and walked away back to her room.

"Don't you wish we could stay like this forever Ori?"

"Starrk we can't go on like this."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something going on right now and if we don't stop, Lilinette could die."

His eyes widened.

"You're lying."

"I'm not; I need you to come with me just for a little while. So that we can create place where Lilinette would never have to worry about anything."

"I'll do it."

He hugged her tightly; he knew Orihime would never lie to him about this like this.  
>After all, a husband should put his trust in his wife.<p>

That was the cue, Lance activated his fullbring and as the two were transported away, poor Lilinette witnessed them disappear from her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"We're only going for a little while 'kay? Be brave."

Lilinette could do nothing but cry as her parents were carried into the light.

Neither of them looked back at their daughter, for they knew it would only sadden them to see her like that.

An emerald cube with dropped into Lance's hand and the dirty yellow orb fused with the 2 o'clock.  
>Slowly, Lance's spiritual pressure increased.<p>

"So where did Ichigo go Lance?"

Lance looked back, he wasn't there. Kenpachi looked like he knew something so Lance decided to unfreeze him. Lance's fullbring was still in effect which meant that the husbands couldn't see each other yet through spiritual pressure alone, Kenpachi was able to track them and what they were doing.

"You dumb fuck! Ichigo, Aizen and Byakuya had to distract that influx thing while you had your back turned!"

He meant this for Lance, who was fuming.

"Looks like we need to get them back."

"Starrk, Kenpachi can you help." Orihime begged the two, she just hoped the other three were alright.

"What do you think? / Of course."


	21. Urahara: Primary Dénouement

Urahara: Primary Dénouement

"Shit, Byakuya get back!" Ichigo swung Zangetsu at the enemy, creating a large wave of energy but it dissipated millimetres before it reached its target.

Byakuya sustained slight wounds from his short skirmish with the Influx and it only irked him more  
>when Ichigo's attack never managed to hit it.<p>

"I suggest that you leave attacking to Aizen and if you ever use such a weak move again." Byakuya gibed as he dodged the shrieking beast form the Influx took.

That was it, Ichigo growled and swung his sword once again with more intensity and it grazed the influx. It turned to him, claws raised up ready to swipe at him. Unfortunately, it forgot to take Aizen's disappearance and was surprised when its back was slashed open.

"Watch all your opponents or you may end up losing." Aizen grinned, his blade cutting clean at the influx's skin.

Orihime and the rest finally made to where Ichigo, Byakuya and Aizen were and from what they could see, the trio were winning.

"Looks like I didn't even need to pull out my sword." Starrk sighed; he aimed a cero at the unaware influx when its spiritual energy suddenly shot up.

"You are all underestimating me!" It roared and grabbed Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun get away!"

It was too late; he was already being absorbed by the Influx and it transformed.  
>Its body swelled and familiar faces sprouted from its sides and great burst of spiritual energy<br>shot out of their mouths.

"Annette we're going to save you!" Orihime shouted, it reared its main head at her and wailed.

"You, I remember now, you were the one who sealed me long ago." Shots of spiritual energy shot out of each face and locked onto her.

"You have to fucking go through me first." Kenpachi deflected most of them with his blade but was still struck by one of them.

Kenpachi grinned and removed his eye patch; his spiritual pressure rapidly increased.  
>This time he was the one to hit first and the Influx's many faces screamed in pain.<br>It seems that whatever damage the Influx took was dealt on the ones it had absorbed.

"Kenpachi-kun you can't hurt it, everyone in there could die!" Orihime was confused, how were they ever going to rescue them?

"Che, then what am I supposed to fucking do?"

Slash.

Because he let his guard down, the Influx stabbed its arm through him and tried to absorb him yet nothing happened.

Lance just stood there in deep thought, trying to analyse a way to rescue the trapped Fullbringers…  
>Maybe that was why Kenpachi wasn't absorbed and why Ichigo was. He stared at the remaining cube in his hand and gripped it tightly. With much resentment, he fused it with him and attracted the Influx's attention.<p>

"Over here you unwanted creation!"

It drew close to him and he ran away, hoping that while he was able to distract, Orihime could finally complete her mission. The enchantment he placed all on her four husbands disappeared and they were finally able to see each other once again.

"I'll leave the rest to you Orihime!" Lance knew that it would catch him sooner or later but for now he just had to concentrate on creating some distance between it and them.

"Lance!"

The time stream grew darker as the light from the influx faded away in the distance. Aizen, Starrk and Byakuya stood over their wife, she was busy healing Kenpachi's wound and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Guys please help me I don't know what to do anymore." All her thoughts were placed on the two men that disappeared in the blink of an eye and now without Lance, how will they be able to gather more of her husbands?

"Don't cry Orihime, I'm sure we'll be able to think of something." Aizen rubbed his hand reassuringly on her back.

"He's right; after all you do have us." Byakuya consoled her.

"We're not going anywhere." Starrk stated.

"And you best fucking believe we'll kill that piece of shit." Kenpachi coughed, his body was nearly damaged beyond repair.

"Thanks guys, I just wish Urahara-san was here, he would know what to do," She rubbed her eyes and jumped up when she realised what she just said.

"That's right we could see if I was ever with Urahara!" Orihime beamed.

"Sure but how will we be able to do that? Lance isn't here."

"Don't be so fucking pessimistic Aizen, didn't you guys see what he left behind?" He looked at the small object that glinted on the stream. Kenpachi got up after Orihime healed him and looked out in the distance

"That's his watch, so where did those gems on them go?"Starrk picked up the watch and studied it carefully; it was no longer embedded with the gems.  
>He tossed it to Orihime when suddenly it started beeping and a voice came out from it.<p>

"Orihime listen, I've come to give this to you if something ever happens to me." Lance's voice came out from the watch.

"Lance you're alive!"

He didn't respond, the message looked to be pre-recorded.

"If you just say the name of the one you wish to find this will lead you to them but be careful, it can only be used once." The message ended there and she stood there unable to respond.

"Orihime come on, we need to find Urahara." Starrk pulled her up; he didn't want to stand here any longer.

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Hime, that thing will come back after getting that unruly man."

"But Byakuya-kun I want to find Lance."

"No we need to find Urahara."

"I told you-"

He took the watch from her and whispered.

"Urahara."

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the watch lit up and an arrow pointed west.

"Byakuya-kun w why did you do that?"

He stood over her and his eyes became cold.

"I'm only doing this for you and if there's a chance you get hurt then I won't take it."

He shunpo'ed ahead of the others and Aizen and Kenpachi followed suit.  
>Starrk carried her in his arms and sonido'ed in their direction.<p>

"Orihime, you know that we're doing this for you and that's why we can't risk losing you."

She seemed too shocked for words, the idea of all these men cared for her that much finally struck her. All those times she'd been selfish, they were there to follow yet when it was her turn to grant them this selfish wish of theirs, where was she?

It got her to realise, maybe just maybe the reason she loved Kurosaki was because he was so selfless.  
>However that's all changed, her journey in here got her to her final epiphany.<p>

Life is what you make of it and if she just stood there wanting things to be linear, the joy she would feel would not be as great as she felt now. All the possible decisions she could make meant that there was an infinite amount of thing she could do. And now the only way for her to ever move forward to try and make things right. Even if it meant she would have to go through some tough decisions.

"Thank you Starrk."

They stopped at a lone portal when the watch stopped beeping.

"Thank you guys, after this we've just got one more thing to do." She strapped the watch on and smiled at them before jumping in.

All four of them stood around the portal, their eyes flicked about in preparation for another possible fight. A shadow from the corner of their eyes caught their attention, something was here.

Orihime's eyes looked at Urahara, there he was asleep on the futon, not a care in the world.  
>She took a deep breath and woke him up.<p>

"Good morning Urahara-kun"

He got up, scratched his head and looked at his wife.

"You look different."

Urahara was right, she didn't change to match the future, she still looked like younger Orihime, it was probably just because Annette or Lance wasn't there to moderate the portal.

"I'm from the past."

His eyes widened before going back to his normal state, he seemed to accept her reasoning.

"I see… is there any reason why you are here?"

And so she told him, everything that has happened up until now and his facial expressions changed with each new piece of information he learnt.

"… So you need my help?"

"Yes, please help Urahara." She changed honorifics after he said that it wasn't needed.

"I guess but one thing still confuses me. How are we going to get out?"

The watch flashed and the arrow appeared once again pointing north this time.

"I think we have to follow this."

A loud rumble came over their house and the air cracked. The space crumbled away like glass shards and was sucked into this flaming vortex.

"Urahara we need to go, I think this world is collapsing!"

They ran in the direction of the arrow for what seemed like hours until the watched stopped beeping. The two of them were in front of a dark, black door when a voice boomed.

"Fulfill the contract."

"Orihime what is it talking about?"

"I don't know."

The void was coming closer and Lance's voice echoed in her mind.

_"Oi Orihime, to pull him out of the future you need his consent and a kiss."_

"Urahara do you consent to being taken out of here?"

She clung onto one side of the door and he the other. Time was running out.

"Of course!"

With the last of her physical strength, she pulled herself towards him, her lips touching his.

"Contract fulfilled."

The door opened and a bright light shot out its creases.

The portal crumbled away as the quartet battled the mysterious assailant.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kenpachi lost it. He assumed the mysterious being destroyed the portal and he slashed its arm.  
>It hissed and stepped next to the portal before a bright light came from the portal itself.<p>

"I'm back guys!"

All the guys were stunned; there stood Orihime along with Urahara and… Another Orihime.


	22. Everyone: Love Afresh

An: Happy Valentine's Day!

Here's a late update from me, enjoy your chocolates!  
>PS. Please read chapter 5 again, I have revised it and I noticed that I haven't changed it properly, sorry guys. One epic battle plus love moments happen next chapter!<br>Please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Everyone: Love Afresh<p>

"What the fuck?" Kenpachi scratched his head in confusion and looked at both Orihimes', they were both too similar to discern and he gave up.

"Obviously the real Orihime is the one standing next to Urahara." Aizen scoffed at Kenpachi.

He in turn growled at Aizen, anymore of his remarks and Kenpachi would have to cut him down.

"What's everyone looking at?" Orihime looked over to the right and her eyes lit up.

"That's so cool! When did you guys clone me?"

"We didn't." Stark pointed out that the other Orihime was about to take off when Byakuran caught up and restrained her with a binding spell.

"Bakudo Number 2: Hainawa."

A yellow rope of energy entangled itself with her legs and tripped her up, causing her to drop on the Time Stream face first. Byakuya sat her down and they interrogated her.

"Who are you?"

The girl hissed at Byakuya and whispered as if she was out of breath which Urahara nodded to, he was the only one who understood what the girl said.

"She said that we cursed time…Influx…destroying… stream, I'm sorry could you say that again?"

The girl hissed once again and her legs shook violently, she broke free of her restraints and ran away from them this time at a much higher speed. Byakuya and Aizen were the first to react

"Haa, why must we always need to run?" Starrk sighed and cradled Orihime in his arms.

"Shut yer trap Starrk and start chasing her!" Kenpachi roared at him, he tried grabbing Orihime off of him but fumbled and gave up, pushing forward to the unknown.

"So is it always like this?" Urahara smiled at Starrk, merrily going at the same pace as the coyote.

"Pretty much."

The other Orihime made a sharp turn to the left which they all followed and she dove into the biggest portal they have ever seen.

It was one hundred times bigger than the portals they had ever encountered and it produced weird static sound, it was a circle of monotone, greys and black swirling against each other in a never ending spiral of descent.

"I guess the search is over." Orihime sighed and got down from Starrk's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Urahara the only way we could go into a portal is with this watch and its owner is missing." Orihime showed him the watch on her wrist.

The man thought to himself, something about was suspicious, how were they able to use it to drag him out of his future if the owner never used it?

"Wait let me just see that for a bit."

Orihime gave him the watch and he inspected it, at the back of its clock was a small gap.  
>Urahara took out a small toothpick he had in his breast pocket and pried the gap open carefully.<p>

Click.

The back of the watch clicked open and a small red ruby was in the middle of the empty watch.  
>He flicked it with the tooth pick and it shone a bright crimson red and the watch transformed into a golden masquerade mask. The red ruby was adorned at the top of the mask, glinting in his eyes.<p>

"Interesting, Orihime take a look at this."

Urahara showed the golden mask to Orihime and she gasped, it was Annette's mask.

"Where did you get that?"

"The watch changed into it."

"But that mask disappeared with Annette."

"What are you guys talking about?"

The other guys gathered around them, interested in the new development.

"Lance's watch is Annette's mask." Urahara simplified the whole process to them.

"I see, there are two hypothesis' for this. One: It may be a possible that their fullbrings are the same, twins to be precise. Two: This 'fullbring' belongs to someone else and the two siblings moulded it to become their own." Aizen stated.

"That still doesn't explain how Lance took it from the Influx, I saw Annette being absorbed by the Influx along with it." Orihime was at a loss, what could this mean?

"You were away for some time; he may have been able to take it from the Influx." Starrk yawned feeling sleepy, too much work and no play for him makes one unhappy coyote.

"So the only question left is, can anyone else use?"

They all looked to Kenpachi, that was an uncharacteristic, analytical for him to say.

"Well only one way to find out."

Urahara forced his spiritual energy into the mask but nothing happened.

"Maybe it only works with fullbringers." Byakuya added, he took the watch and gave it to his wife.

Orihime did the same as Urahara and forced her spiritual energy into it. The mask compressed into two small oorbs and fused with her hairpins. In the middle of each hair pin were two small rubies, everything else stayed the same.

Right at that time, Orihime was thinking of going into the portal along with everyone and all of a sudden the rubies shone and they were all encased in a strange energy orb. It flew into the portal and they all found themselves in a strange barren wasteland, a large number of humans and shinigamis just walking around

"This must be what's left of the old world Annette mentioned." Orihime recalled the story of Annette's time.

One man tripped and Orihime helped him up

"Thank you for your help Miss…"

"Orihime, can you please tell me what happened here?"

"I don't know, one minute I was with Annette, the next I saw this weird creature swallowing the future I was in."

"You knew Annette?"

"I guess you must as well, all of us here have been sent here because of her."

"No you weren't." Orihime explained to him what really happened and he was shocked.

"So I was swallowed by that thing?"

"I guess so, wait…"

An idea popped in her head, if this is where everyone in portals went after being swallowed by the influx, then maybe her other husbands would be here.

"Renjiiiiii!"

She called out as much as she could and soon a bunch of Renjis appeared.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi looked at all of them, they were all the same. He was starting to get pissed off, if he ever saw a doppleganger again…

So she called every person she knew and so did everyone else. There were copies of everyone they knew, even themselves. The Orihime they saw was here as well, Urahara apologized to her, it turns out she escaped and was hoping to fight the Influx even though it was reckless of her to do so. Byakuya found his Orihime and so did the other husbands. Turns out that Starrk and the other husbands found that one Orihime for them was too much to share around. Other people were there as well, the people Annette met and those unlucky enough to be eaten by the Influx.

"Guys please listen; I have a way to fix this!"

Orihime stood at the highest point and pointed to her hairpins.

"I think I can transport us all out of here to defeat the influx. Annette said that everything would go back to normal if it's destroyed! Please help us; our whole entire existence will be wiped out if it continues."

Everyone murmured to each other, nodding in agreement. Kenpachi and the other husbands who just recently found their Orihimes groaned. However the humans and souls protested after they realised that they could be attacked by the hollows here so a quarter of all shinigamis and fullbringers stayed. Every single Orihime walked up to her and smiled.

"We'll help; after all we are one person." They smiled at her and channelled all their spiritual energy into the ruby embedded hairpins and an even larger energy orb enveloped those that were battle ready.

"Here we go guys, get ready."

The orb lifted them to the sky and they were transported to what was left of the time stream.  
>A large monster was waiting outside of the portal, it knew what they were planning and it was ready to destroy them.<p>

The Influx was much larger this time, it used up all the energy it absorbed for this final battle.  
>It was as big as the time stream itself however the most surprising thing of all was that its face looked very familiar to Orihime.<p>

"Attack!"

And so it has begun.


End file.
